Terrorysta z kalkulatorem
by euphoria814
Summary: Do domu obok wprowadza się ojciec z córką. Steve nie do końca wiedzieć co o tym myśleć.
1. Chapter 1

**betowała cudowna Raven_86, której ogromnie dziękuję :***

* * *

Steve widział furgonetkę firmy zajmującej się przeprowadzkami, ale nie skojarzył faktów, dopóki w środku nocy nie nawiedziło go dziwne uczucie. Wyjrzał za okno swojej sypialni nie do końca pewien dlaczego w ogóle to robi. Księżyc wisiał wysoko na niebie, nadając falom ten cudowny srebrzysty kolor, ale wątpił jakoś, żeby osoba, która włóczyła się po jego plaży, podziwiała widoki. Sięgnął po broń niemal instynktownie, ponieważ doświadczenie nauczyło go, że nie istniały przypadki. Ktoś mógł robić zwiad na jego terenie, ale nie miał odpowiedzi na to, dlaczego ta niska figura na ciemnym tle stoi tak daleko od domu.

Minęły dwa lata od czasu, gdy wrócił na wyspę i przez ten cały czas nikt z jego dawnych wrogów nie zwiał zza krat. Wątpił również, aby tym, których zakopał – udało się wypełznąć z grobu.

Sięgnął po koszulkę, zamierzając coś na siebie zarzucić, zanim wybiegnie w noc, ale kiedy spojrzał ponownie przez okno – jego plaża była pusta. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to wszystko mu się przewidziało, więc i tak wyszedł na zewnątrz z bronią w ręce i sprawdził ślady, których jeszcze nie zabrał narastający przypływ. Z tej odległości nie potrafił ocenić płci intruza, ale rękę dałby sobie uciąć, że była to kobieta. Wzrost pasował, ale wgłębienia w piasku i rozmiar stopy sugerował mężczyznę, a on nie lubił, kiedy oczy okłamywały.

Wrócił z powrotem do łóżka, wiedząc, że tym razem nie zaśnie tak łatwo.

ooo

Ktoś ponownie przebywał na jego plaży. Prawie spodziewał się przyciężkawej niskiej kobiety, ale mała dziewczynka, której brązowe włosy były związane nieudolnie w dwa kucyki zaskoczyła go. I przebywała wiele za blisko wody. Nie widział nigdzie jej matki, więc przyspieszył kroku, ponieważ mała ewidentnie planowała wejść do wody. Przerażająco różowa sukienka leżała na piasku podobnie jak buty.

\- Hej! Hej! – krzyknął do niej. – Nie powinnaś wchodzić sama do oceanu – powiedział trochę delikatniej, gdy jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie z przerażenia na jego widok. – Nic ci nie jest? – spytał, przyklękając całkiem świadom, że głównie jego wzrost przerażał dzieciaki. – Gdzie jest twoja mama? – dodał.

Spodziewał się jakiejś odpowiedzi, ale oczy dziewczynki zaszły łzami i nagle rozdygotana zaczęła wrzeszczeć na całe gardło. Próbował ją uspokoić, ale to tylko pogarszało sytuację. Nikt nie zareagował na niego jeszcze tak agresywnie i irracjonalnie, a strzelano do niego z moździerza. Nie spodziewał się, że po tylu latach spokoju, jego wcześniejsza skala zniszczenia zostanie zrujnowana przez małą dziewczynkę, która nie powiedziała nawet słowa.

\- Hej! Ty! – wrzasnął ktoś za nim.

Steve odwrócił się lekko zaskoczony, ponieważ sądził, że plaża była całkowicie pusta. Facet w ciągu sekund przebył dzielącą ich odległość i odepchnął go z siłą, której nie spodziewałby się po mężczyźnie tych rozmiarów.

\- Odsuń się od mojego dziecka – powiedział nieznajomy i w jego głosie było coś, co sugerowało, że jeśli Steve nie zrobi kroku w tył, dojdzie do strzelaniny, co było śmieszne, bo żaden z nich nie miał broni. – G… Katie? Katie? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał facet, tuląc do siebie dziewczynkę.

\- Chciałem tylko spytać dlaczego była sama. Próbowała wejść do wody. Nie powinieneś jej puszczać samej na plażę – wyjaśnił i facet odwrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę.

Wszystko w nim było nie tak. Steve dopiero teraz to dostrzegł. Oczy mężczyzny miały ten odcień błękitu, którego po prostu się nie zapominało. A jednak jego włosy były o kilka tonów zbyt ciemne. Wydawały się peruką nałożoną na lekko pobladłą twarz.

\- Tato – załkała dziewczynka i facet podniósł ją, tuląc do siebie jak największy skarb.

Steve miał wrażenie, że koleś zamierzał nazwać ją innym imieniem, ale to mogło być przewidzenie. Nie sypiał ostatnio zbyt dobrze i przynajmniej wiedział kto był powodem jego tymczasowej bezsenności.

\- Już, już skarbie – powiedział tamten, patrząc na Steve'a odrobinę mniej wrogo. – Nie powinnaś wychodzić z domu sama. Obiecałem, że wyjdę, prawda? – spytał miękko. – Obiecaj, że nie wejdziesz do wody bez taty, dobrze słonko?

Steve nie słyszał jej wyłkanej odpowiedzi, ale najwyraźniej facet zażegnał jakiś kryzys, bo jego twarz straciła na ułamek sekundy ten napięty wyraz. A potem mężczyzna spojrzał ponownie na niego i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie powinno być tutaj jakiegoś ratownika? – spytał wprost, jakby to była wina Hawajów, że jego córka wyszła bez opieki.

\- Nie na prywatnej plaży – odparł Steve spokojnie. – Ratownicy patrolują tylko plaże przeznaczone dla turystów – dodał sugestywnie.

Facet zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie jesteśmy turystami – poinformował go mężczyzna z dziwną zawziętością w głosie, jakby uważał uwagę Steve'a za czysto zaczepną. – I prywatna plaża? Jesteśmy na terenie jakiegoś cholernego bogacza? – spytał krzywiąc się i Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- W zasadzie to moja plaża – poinformował go spokojnie i oczy faceta zrobiły się większe.

A potem mężczyzna zlustrował go wzrokiem, jakby chciał wyrobić sobie na jego temat własne zdanie. Steve nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nagle poczuł się nagi, ale było coś we wzroku tego faceta co wytrącało go z równowagi. Poza tym dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że koleś miał krawat.

\- Najwyraźniej jesteśmy sąsiadami – stwierdził mężczyzna ostrożnie, jakby nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

\- Wprowadziliście się do domu obok? – upewnił się.

\- Właśnie to zasugerowałem. Świetna dedukcja – odparł tamten i chociaż uwaga miała zapewne być cięta, głoś mężczyzny wyzbyty był emocji.

\- Taka powinna być. Jestem Five Oh – oznajmił mu, ale nie dostrzegł żadnego rozpoznania na twarzy mężczyzny. – To jednostka specjalna na Hawajach. Komandor Porucznik Steve McGarrett – przedstawił się.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na dość zaskoczonego, ale w końcu postawił swoją córkę na piasku.

\- Jestem… - zaczął i ten ułamek sekundy zawahania, który zarejestrował Steve, powiedział mu więcej niż tysiąc słów. – Paul i Katie Tildwell – przedstawił ich facet.

I to było kłamstwo. Steve był pewien, że nie grało tutaj wszystko po kolei. Ludzie przedstawiali się zawsze w dość specyficzny sposób – z charakterystyczną pewnością siebie. Bardziej automatycznie. Na twarzy dziewczynki nie było też normalnego dla takich sytuacji rozpoznania.

\- Jasne – powiedział, ściskając dłoń faceta.

\- Five Oh, co? Jak dobrzy jesteście? – spytał Paul ciekawie i Steve nie potrafił zdecydować co oznaczał ten ton w jego głosie.

ooo

Palce Kono pracowały na klawiaturze tak szybko, że niemal dostawał mdłości. Ich kolejna sprawa wydawała się dziecinnie łatwa, więc zostawił przesłuchania Chinowi. Paul i Katie zaprzątali jego myśli i nie potrafił się skupić. Dostrzegł na dłoni mężczyzny ślad po obrączce, którego jeszcze nie zatarł czas ani hawajskie słońce. Katie nie wspominała jednak o matce i miał złe przeczucia.

\- Sprawdź dla mnie nazwisko Tildwell, Paul Tildwell – polecił Kono.

\- Nowy podejrzany? – spytała.

\- Nie, sąsiad – przyznał spokojnie. – Coś mi w nim nie pasuje.

\- Bo się przeprowadził? – upewniła się Kono. – Wiesz, że to paranoja? Nie możesz prześwietlać sąsiadów.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Mógł uprowadzić córkę żonie – powiedział. – Wrzuć imię Katie w wyszukiwarkę FBI dotyczącą uprowadzeń i zaginięć – dodał.

Oczy Kono zrobiły się większe, a potem spojrzała na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Masz cokolwiek prócz przeczucia? – spytała rozgryzając go w ciągu kilku sekund.

\- A potrzebuję czegoś więcej? – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

ooo

Paul nie pojawił się więcej w środku nocy na jego plaży. Katie unikała tego terenu jak ognia i Steve miał wrażenie, że sąsiedztwo było równie wymarłe co przedtem. Przejeżdżając obok domu, zwolnił, przyglądając się zaniedbanemu ogródkowi i nieodmalowanemu lanai. Nie dobiegał ze środka śmiech dziecka – coś co było charakterystyczne dla każdej rodziny, którą znał.

Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że coś jest nie tak. Wszystkie lampki świeciły się ostrzegawczo, ale nie miał podstaw do wszczęcia śledztwa. Kono nie znalazła wśród zaginionych Katie i sam obejrzał zdjęcia dziewczynek w jej wieku. Nie rozpoznał żadnej twarzy, co może powinno go cieszyć.

Nie spodziewał się spotkać Paula w siedzibie Five Oh, dowcipkującego z Kono. Jego krawat był lekko poluzowany, ale nie podwinął rękawów koszuli. Steve zwalniał z każdym krokiem, chcąc kupić sobie czas. Nie wiedział o co tutaj chodzi i próbował przypomnieć sobie szczegóły ich ostatniego i jedynego spotkania. Nie groził jednak mężczyźnie i ten nie powinien mieć powodu, aby składać na niego żadną oficjalną skargę. A jeśli facet wiedział, że przeglądali jego akta – to był dowód, że coś było z nim nie tak. Ludzie czyści nie mieli pojęcia jak wiele informacji o nich znajdowało się w sieci i Kono musiałaby przyznać mu rację.

\- Steve! – powiedziała Kalakaua na jego widok. – Paul opowiadał o fascynacji jego córki surfingiem.

\- Ku mojemu niezadowoleniu – wtrącił mężczyzna i wydawał się paradoksalnie o wiele bardziej odprężony. – Macie tutaj ładne biuro. Departament Policji na Hawajach może tylko pomarzyć o tym sprzęcie – dodał, zerkając na wygasłe monitory.

Kono musiała ukryć szczegóły ich najnowszej sprawy.

\- Jesteś gliną? – zdziwił się, ponieważ Paul nie powiedział o tym ani słowa.

Dziwnie ta profesja do niego pasowała. Facet otworzył usta i prychnął.

\- Nieeee – powiedział Paul, wzruszając ramionami. – Jestem księgowym – poinformował go i Steve wiedział, że jego brwi sięgają grzywki. – W zasadzie najwyraźniej jest jakiś rytuał przejścia, który okazuje się próbą rozliczenia Five Oh z wydatków – odparł z lekko skwaszoną miną i sięgnął po pełną teczkę dokumentów, które Steve świetnie pamiętał.

Nienawidził formularzy i Paul musiał to wyczuwać jakimś szóstym zmysłem, bo uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco.

\- Nie zajmie nam to więcej niż godzinę – obiecał mu mężczyzna i Steve uwierzył mu.

ooo

Przedarli się niemal przez połowę sprostowań, które dyktował mu Paul, jakby był jakimś bogiem tabelek i wykresów. I Steve nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że znajduje się na innej planecie. Kono przyniosła im kawę i mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że właśnie ma przed sobą domniemanego porywacza dzieci. Paul wydawał się być niegroźnym gryzipiórkiem, chociaż nie przebierał w słowach, gdy tracił cierpliwość, a stało się to w trzy minuty po tym jak Steve odmówił wyjaśnienia dlaczego musiał wypożyczyć radiowóz, który później rozwalił.

\- Nie możesz napisać, że szkoda ci było twojego ślicznego samochodu - jęknął Paul. – Napiszesz, że radiowóz był lepiej przystosowany do specyfikacji akcji i żaden dupek z księgowości się nie czepi.

\- Głupek z księgowości, czyli ty? – spytał Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Paul spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Steven, obiecuję ci podesłać tutaj następnym razem mojego szefa, który zmusi cię do poprawienia każdego przecinka w twoim wielostronicowym wyjaśnieniu dlaczego radiowóz znalazł się na dnie morza – warknął Tildwell.

\- Oceanu – poprawił go Steve.

Paul skrzywił się lekko.

\- Wszystko jedno. Dyktuję – rzucił mężczyzna, co oznaczało, że nie będzie dwa razy powtarzał.

I był jak mały terrorysta z kalkulatorem. Im dłużej obserwował faceta, tym mniej wierzył, że byłby zdolny do czegokolwiek złego. Może byłby w stanie uderzyć swoją żonę, ale tylko w przypływie szału. Był narwany. W zasadzie był najbardziej porywczym księgowym, jakiego poznał Steve. I chociaż żaden do tej pory nie stawił się w siedzibie Five Oh, aby zmusić go do poprawienia jego oficjalnych pism, to nie umniejszało faktu, że Paul był furiatem. Może wiele o mężczyźnie świadczyło właśnie to, że Tildwell stawił się u nich osobiście i zmusił Steve'a do papierkowej roboty, której nie znosił.

\- Dobra, chyba to mamy – stwierdził Paul i nie minęło nawet pięćdziesiąt minut.

Steve był pod wrażeniem. Tildwell spakował dokumenty do swojej walizki i podrapał się nerwowo po szczęce, patrząc nagle na niego całkiem inaczej.

\- Dlaczego zwalniasz przejeżdżając koło mojego domu? – spytał facet wprost, nie owijając w bawełnę.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął Steve.

\- Odpuść sobie – wszedł mu w słowo Paul. – Widziałem cię. Katie cię widziała i trochę ją wystraszyłeś. Kazała ci przekazać, że nie wejdzie już tam więcej – dodał facet.

\- Słuchaj, to nie tak – powiedział pospiesznie, gdy zrobiło mu się nagle głupio. – Mogła utonąć. Mogła… - urwał. – Możecie korzystać z plaży kiedy chcecie. Po prostu pilnuj jej.

\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Sądzisz, że jestem złym ojcem? Że gdybym wiedział, pozwoliłbym jej wyjść? Nigdy nie była na kąpielisku niestrzeżonym. Po prostu wokół zawsze byli dorośli. Nie jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do tak otwartej przestrzeni – przyznał Paul, potwierdzając podejrzenia Steve'a, że oboje pochodzą z kontynentu. – To mądra dziewczynka. Wie, że mogła stać się jej krzywda i nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył – dodał.

\- Wybierzcie się dzisiaj na spacer po plaży – powiedział Steve. – Zapraszam na grilla. Źle zaczęliśmy.

Wyraz twarzy Paula złagodniał i mężczyzna westchnął, jakby z ulgą.

\- Jeśli Katie tak bardzo lubi surfing, mógłbym ją nauczyć. Mam jeszcze starą deskę siostry – ciągnął dalej, nie mając pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle mówi coś podobnego do faceta, którego jeszcze nie tak dawno podejrzewał o porwanie.

\- Kono obiecała zająć się tą kwestią – odparł cierpko Paul. – Ale dzięki za propozycję. I nadal chcę wiedzieć co robiłeś węsząc wokół mojego domu – dodał, nie pozwalając się zbić z tropu.

Steve zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Miał wrażenie, że nie uda mu się nijak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Intuicja podpowiadała mu również, że Paul wiedział. Pytał jedynie, aby poinformować Steve'a, że już go przejrzał. I gdyby miał do czynienia z przestępcą, odebrałby to jako wyzwanie rzucone w twarz. Paul jednak wydawał się zdeterminowany, pewny, ale nie agresywny w ten zagrażający wszystkiemu sposób.

\- Zachowywaliście się dziwnie. Jestem gliniarzem, wiesz jak jest – powiedział, wzdychając lekko.

Paul skinął głową, jakby doceniał jego szczerość.

\- Widziałem jak patrzysz na ślad po mojej obrączce – odparł mężczyzna nagle, zaskakując go zupełnie. – Moja żona, a matka Katie nie żyje. Umarła dość niedawno i dość nagle. Nic przyjemnego. Nic o czym chcę rozmawiać. Nic o czym chcę, abyś przypominał Katie. Wystraszyłeś ją pytaniami o matkę. Wiem, że jesteś gliną i w twojej naturze jest węszenie, ale nie rób tego, ponieważ Katie dużo przeszła i przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj, żeby mogła ochłonąć. Wiesz chyba o co mi chodzi – zaczął i urwał sugestywnie.

\- O nowy start – odgadł Steve bez problemu.

Sam wrócił do domu z podobnym pragnieniem i udało mu się ten plan zrealizować.

Paul skinął głową spokojnie i nadal patrzył mu w oczy, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji na swoje słowa.

\- Przykro mi z powodu żony – powiedział w końcu Steve i coś dziwnego przebiegło po twarzy mężczyzny.

Może po raz pierwszy dostrzegł ślady żałoby. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że Paul był jednym z tych mężów, którzy byli zakręceni na temat swoich córek. Widział z jaką delikatnością i łagodnością podchodził do Katie. I pewnie kochał tak jak emanował innymi emocjami, a Steve przeżył cały kalejdoskop w zaledwie pięćdziesiąt minut nad zwykłymi dokumentami. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak wiele uczuć Paul potrafił wyrzucić z siebie, gdy coś faktycznie miało znaczenie.

\- Mnie też – powiedział mężczyzna, zabierając swoje papiery.

Kono weszła w kilka minut później z tym zadowolonym z siebie wyrazem twarzy, jakby znowu coś wygrała. I może miała rację od samego początku, ale Steve przynajmniej miał rozwiązanie swojej tajemnicy.

\- Nadal mam przeszukiwać bazy FBI? – spytała Kalakaua.

\- Nie, ale chcę zapłacić za lekcje jego córki u Mamo – poinformował ją spokojnie. – I jeśli będziesz miała chwilę, spróbuj dowiedzieć się, w którym z hoteli dzieci mogą pływać z delfinami – dorzucił.

Kono spojrzała na niego dość zaskoczona.

\- Nie przesadzasz, szefie? – spytała niepewnie.

Nie był do końca pewien, ale nie bardzo chciał się nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Odwalił za mnie pół roku papierów – powiedział jedynie.

Kono oczywiście nie kupiła tego. I on też nie do końca. Nie wiedział dlaczego nie potrafił wyrzucić Paula ze swojej głowy, ale cały czas miał przed oczami drobną figurę na tle fal oceanu w środku nocy. Paul wydawał się tak dziwnie drobny i kruchy, a jednak przecież poczuł na skórze jego gniew, a nawet został nazwany dokumentacyjnym neandertalczykiem. Ciekawiło go, co powiedziałby Tildwell, gdyby dowiedział się, że Steve był w środku tego tonącego radiowozu. Nie zamieścił tego w raporcie dla księgowości, ale przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że Paul wyrzuciłby w górę te swoje dłonie w geście rezygnacji i nazwałby go idiotą. I nie wahałby się ani przez sekundę tak jak nie zastanawiał się nad przyciśnięciem Steve'a do ściany w kwestii węszenia wokół domu w jego własnym gabinecie. Nie wiedział czy podziwiać brawurę tego drobnego księgowego, czy być wściekłym na siebie za brak reakcji.

Nie miał złudzeń. Nie mieli dobrej sławy wśród przestępców, ale może dlatego, że Paul był prawym człowiekiem, miał ten luz.

\- Czyli to łapówka za to, żeby wpadł tutaj jeszcze zrobić resztę, która czeka? – upewniła się Kono.

Steve'owi nie przeszło to przez myśl wcześniej, ale tak zamierzał argumentować to Paulowi.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul pojawił się przed jego drzwiami wraz z córką późnym popołudniem. Katie kryła się za ojcem, jakby Steve był smokiem, od którego chciała się oddzielić wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami. Tildwell bynajmniej nie wydawał się rozbawiony, jakby martwiło go takie zachowanie córki. Steve podejrzewał, że przed śmiercią matki dziewczynka była bardziej skora do kontaktów z ludźmi.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszliście – powiedział może odrobinę zbyt jowialnie.

Paul uniósł brew do góry, jakby chciał to skomentować, ale nie potrafił znaleźć żadnych słów.

\- Katie, słyszałem od twojego taty, że lubisz surfing – rzucił, wprowadzając ich do środka.

Katie zerknęła na ojca, jakby czekała na jakiś sygnał od niego. Paul jedynie skinął głową, więc spapugowała jego ruch.

\- Katie, wszystko w porządku – powiedział Tildwell. – Steve tutaj po prostu…

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że bardzo mnie przestraszyłaś na plaży – wszedł mu w słowo.

Mała wydawała się zaskoczona i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Naprawdę. Cała plaża tutaj należała do nas i nikt nigdy na nią nie wychodził. Ja też nie powinienem wchodzić sam do wody – oznajmił jej. – I chyba dobrze się składa, że lubisz pływać, bo w takim razie ja mogę pilnować ciebie, a ty mnie – stwierdził.

Usta Katie uchyliły się lekko.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała i zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy słyszy jej głos.

\- Jasne. Myślisz, że dorosłym wolno samym wchodzić do wody? Pewnie twój tata pływał tylko w miejscach z ratownikami i miał rację. Zawsze lepiej, kiedy jest ktoś obok, kto się tobą opiekuje – wyjaśnił jej, chociaż był cholernym SEAL.

Paul wpatrywał się w niego z mieszanką szoku i wdzięczności.

\- I tak się składa, że ja też lubię surfing – ciągnął dalej, korzystając z tego, że mała puściła nareszcie rękę ojca, którą tak kurczowo ściskała. – Moja koleżanka Kono jest niemal królową fal – zaśmiał się. – I miała takiego trenera, którego dobrze znam. Obiecał nauczyć cię pływać na desce, jeśli twój tata się zgodzi. I wtedy będziemy mogli razem surfować przed domem – powiedział ze sztucznym entuzjazmem.

Katie uśmiechnęła się nareszcie szeroko, wyzbywając się wcześniejszej śmiałości. I wiedział po prostu, że w tym dziecku są ukryte pokłady radości, do których należało się jedynie dostać.

\- Da…to! Słyszałeś! Mogę? Mogę? Mogę? – spytała pospiesznie, jakby bała się, że ojciec zmieni zdanie.

Paul wpatrywał się w tym czasie w niego, jakby nie wiedział co o tym sądzić.

\- Steve – zaczął Tildwell.

\- Nie, to podziękowanie, że nie będę musiał pływać sam – powiedział Steve, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że to akurat przeprosiny.

Przekonywał jednak Katie, że sprawa wyglądała całkiem inaczej i nie chciał teraz zepsuć całej historii, którą wybudował w głowie, kiedy siedział w swoim gabinecie.

Tildwell nie wydawał się przekonany, ale skinął głową.

\- Katie, jasne, że możesz. O ile utrzymasz nadal tak znakomite stopnie. Muszę przyznać ci Steven, że moja córka utrzymuje wybitnie wysoką średnią – poinformował go Paul. – I należy się jej nagroda, prawda?

Katie uśmiechnęła się z dumą, prostując się lekko.

\- Będę brała udział w wystawie naukowców – powiedziała radośnie.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Steve. – Musisz zdobyć dla mnie chociaż jeden bilet. Bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć co zrobiłaś – dodał.

ooo

Zerkał niepewnie w stronę Katie, która nie oddalała się jednak na odległość głosu od Paula. Wydawała się przywiązana do jego nogi. Jeśli mężczyzna wchodził do domu – po napoje czy przekąski – ona podążała z nim. Może bała się, że Paul zniknie jak jej matka i upewniała się, że jednak tak się nie stanie. Znał to uczucie.

\- Dzięki za to wcześniej, podaj mi adres tego nauczyciela bogini wody Kono – rzucił Tildwell.

\- Mamo – odparł krótko, przewracając krewetkę na ruszcie.

Paul niemożliwie skrzywił się na widok ananasa, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Powiedz, że jesteście ode mnie. Wszystko jest załatwione – poinformował mężczyznę i zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

Kiedy zerknął na Paula ponownie, ten wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Jak to załatwione, Steven? Sądziłem, że Kono znalazła nauczyciela i przesyła przez ciebie informacje, co jest trochę dziwne, skoro ma mój numer – poinformował go szorstko Paul.

Steve odłożył szpikulec do mięsa.

\- Uznajmy to za przeprosiny. Wystraszyłem was – zaczął.

\- Jesteś nienormalny – stwierdził Paul. – To są przeprosiny. Siedzimy na twoim ganku…

\- To się nazywa lanai – odparł Steve spokojnie.

\- Użyczyłeś jej plaży. Zatrzymajmy się tutaj – powiedział Paul, biorąc głębszy łyk i odwracając wzrok w stronę swojej córki. – Jeśli będzie mogła wpaść czasem do ciebie i pochwalić się osiągnięciami, to będzie aż nadto. Świetnie sobie z nią poradziłeś i to ja powinienem ci dziękować. Uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od miesięcy – przyznał głosem tak stłamszonym, że Steve zamarł.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do ludzi mówiących tak łatwo o emocjach. A Paul ich nawet nie nazwał. Coś jednak dławiło go od środka, gdy patrzył na tego faceta. Nie wiedział jaka jest ich historia i nie miał prawa w niej grzebać. Czuł coś podobnego po raz pierwszy. Miał świadomość, że ta dwójka uciekała przed bólem i stratą. I przerażające było to jak wspaniale sobie z tym radzili.

\- Jesteś świetnym ojcem – powiedział, nie wiedząc nawet skąd brały się te słowa.

Paul w końcu przyszedł się z nim skonfrontować, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve naruszał ich spokój. Dzieliło ich dobrze ponad dwadzieścia centymetrów i lata szkolenia. Paul był księgowym, a on zabijał ludzi przez większość swojego życia, to podobno było widać w tym jak się nosił. Jego mięśnie odstraszały, podobnie jak tatuaże i zacięta mina. Kiedy zobaczył się w lustrze tamtego ranka, nie był zaskoczony, że Katie uderzyła w płacz. Może sam sięgnąłby po broń.

I miał wrażenie, że Paul zrobiłby dla niej wszystko, a kiedy patrzył jak spokojnie bawiła się na piasku, nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby te słowa nie pasowały w ogóle do sytuacji.

\- Wcześniej pytałeś, czy sądzę, że jesteś złym ojcem. Jesteś świetnym ojcem – powtórzył spokojnie.

\- Nie znasz mnie – powiedział Paul, zaskakując go lekko.

Ludzie przeważnie przyjmowali komplementy. Albo mówili, że przekraczał granice. Znali się w końcu tak słabo, a on pozwalał sobie na takie uwagi.

\- Wiem, co widzę. Niewielu przyszłoby do mojego miejsca pracy, żądając wyjaśnień – odparł spokojnie i wyraz twarzy Paula zmienił się w ciągu sekundy.

Mężczyzna wyglądał prawie na rozbawionego.

\- Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? – prychnął Paul. – Gdybyś ruszył moją małą córeczkę, nie zostałbyś w jednym kawałku zbyt długo. I nie obchodzi mnie czy urocza Kono próbowałaby mnie powstrzymać – rzucił.

\- Wiem. Dlatego wiem, że jesteś dobrym ojcem, bo większość, wyjmując ciebie, się jednak mnie boi – odparł.

\- Steven, byłem świadkiem tego jak próbowałeś wmówić mojemu dziecku, że się boisz wchodzić sam do wody. To raczej nie zniknie szybko z mojej pamięci – oznajmił mu Paul.

I może to faktycznie wszystko zmieniało.

\- Ale jestem SEAL – odparł, czekając na jakąś reakcję, ale nawet powieka Tildwella nie drgnęła. – Wiedziałeś?

\- Kiedy wróciłem z dokumentami od was, mój przełożony był w takim szoku, że dupek, który mnie wysłał do was, dostał reprymendę. Coś na temat tego, że mogłem wrócić z przestrzelonym kolanem – wyjaśnił Paul spokojnie. – A wiedz, że miałem kontuzję w college'u, więc postaraj się przynajmniej trafić w to już uszkodzone. Nie chcę kuleć za pięć lat na obie nogi – prychnął Tildwell, jakby przestrzeliwanie kolan nie było dla niego problematycznym tematem.

I kogoś takiego Steve znał po raz pierwszy. Normalnie, kiedy poruszał temat strzelania i broni, ludzie milki. Paul wydawał się lgnąć, jakby był to dla niego chleb powszedni. Mógł spytać wprost, ale wygłupił się już wcześniej i nie chciał tracić ich tymczasowego zawieszenia broni. Zresztą krewetki dochodziły, podobnie jak ananas.

ooo

Katie leżała na ojcu, uśpiona przez spokojne fale oceanu. Pływali przez kilka minut, gdy Paul uznał, że nie jest zbyt wcześnie po posiłku. Ku rozbawieniu Steve'a mężczyzna narzucił mu trzydziestominutową sjestę, twierdząc, że w innym wypadku mogą złapać go skurcze. I Steve nie miał wyboru, ponieważ Katie uważała swojego ojca za wyrocznie w takich sprawach, a on przyznał już raz, że boi się wchodzić do wody sam. Paul korzystał z tego przez niemal całe popołudnie z dziwną satysfakcją, jakby bawiło go, że ma kontrolę nad nim.

A on nie miał aż takiego problemu z podążaniem za tą dwójką. Katie zresztą jeszcze tego samego dnia zaśmiała się tak głośno, że niemal coś w nim pękło. W Paulu na pewno, bo mężczyzna odwrócił się na kilka minut, udając, że sprząta coś ze stołu. Steve widział jednak jak Tildwell głęboko oddychał, starając się uspokoić.

Między nimi leżał sześciopak piwa, do połowy już pusty. Pełnia minęła, ale nadal było na tyle jasno, że mógł dostrzec profil mężczyzny. Nie było jeszcze aż tak późno, ale wymęczona zabawą Katie odpadła kilka minut wcześniej i spodziewał się, że Paul podniesie się lada moment. A on nie chciał, żeby jeszcze wychodzili, co było dziwne, bo zazwyczaj towarzystwo ludzi męczyło go. Dlatego Kono i Chin nie wpadali do niego każdego wieczoru. Szanowali jego przestrzeń prywatną, której do tej pory nie dzielił z nikim. A oto tutaj Paul Tildwell zajmował jego leżak, jakby znali się od lat i nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, żeby to znienawidzić.

\- Zasnęła – stwierdził mężczyzna, jakby dopiero teraz to zauważył.

\- Pływanie to świetna metoda na wymęczenie dzieci. Moja mama zawsze zabierała nas na spacery i pozwalała moczyć się w wodzie wieczorem. Padaliśmy jak muchy potem – powiedział, kiedy nawiedziło go to jedno konkretne wspomnienie.

I nie podzielił się tym nigdy z nikim. Nawet z Cath. I może dlatego nigdy się im nie udało.

Paul milczał, więc Steve zerknął na niego niepewnie, nie wiedząc o czym myśli mężczyzna.

\- Jeśli dalej chcesz się włóczyć nocami, gdy nie możesz zasnąć, plaża jest twoja – dodał i mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zszokowany. – Widziałem cię tutaj pierwszej nocy po waszej przeprowadzce – przyznał.

I Tildwell otworzył usta, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

Steve westchnął.

\- Moja matka była agentką CIA. Człowiek, którego ścigała wysadził jej samochód. Zginęła na miejscu – powiedział.

Usta Tildwella uchyliły się jeszcze szerzej, jakby to była ostatnia rzecz, której się spodziewał. Steve najprawdopodobniej też. Nawet psycholog w jednostce nie był w stanie nakłonić go do takich rozmów, a Paul siedział sobie spokojnie na leżaku obok, roztaczając tę aurę bezwzględnej miłości, o której prawie zapomniał, że istniała.

\- Przykro mi, Steven. Nie wiedziałem – odparł mężczyzna i Steve zaskoczony poczuł jak Paul zaciska dłoń pocieszająco na jego ramieniu.

\- To było dawno – stwierdził, nie wiedząc co teraz.

\- Ale nie znaczy, że mniej boli – zauważył Paul, jakby dokładnie wiedział jakie uczucie gościło w jego klatce piersiowej.

Było niczym ogień, bo paliło go od środka. Spalało go tak długo aż został jedynie skorupą. A jednak miało w sobie coś zimnego, bo od dawna nie czuł tak po prostu niczego. Śmierć jego matki zniszczyła coś w nim i po raz pierwszy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy zobaczył jak Paul traktuje Katie. Jakby była najwspanialszym, niepowtarzalnym klejnotem, który bał się zniszczyć. Jego ojciec nie miał tego w sobie i musieli sobie radzić tak jak potrafili najlepiej. Nie sądził, aby sobie poradzili do tej pory.

\- Nie, nie boli mniej – stwierdził, robiąc kolejny wdech i nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że to pierwszy taki swobodny od prawie dwudziestu lat.

ooo

Kiedy Paul wpadł do nich po raz kolejny, był jak małe tornado. Jego krawat był lekko przekrzywiony, a teczka niedomknięta. Wystawały z niej dokumenty, które groziły wypadnięciem w ostatniej chwili i może dlatego Kono przejęła ją w połowie drogi do jego gabinetu.

\- Gdzie jest McGarrett? – spytał szorstko Tildwell i nawet nie zatrzymał się, żeby poczekać na odpowiedź.

Wparował wprost do jego gabinetu bez pukania i rzucił na biurko dobrze znany mu folder.

\- Co to jest? – spytał zirytowany mężczyzna.

\- Delfiny – stwierdził Steve, zerkając niepewnie na zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie.

\- Delfiny, powiedział – przedrzeźnił go Paul. – Pytam dlaczego na moim biurku pojawiła się weekendowa rezerwacja w pieprzonym Hiltonie. Wiesz ile to kosztuje? – spytał z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

\- Wiem, bo sam za to zapłaciłem, a raczej Kono skorzystała z mojej karty, gdy rezerwowała wam miejsca – stwierdził spokojnie, nie widząc w tym najmniejszego problemu.

Paul patrzył na niego jak na wariata.

\- Steven, nie możesz robić takich rzeczy – jęknął w końcu mężczyzna. – Najpierw grill i to było w porządku, ponieważ witamy w nowym sąsiedztwie, ale lekcje surfingu, a teraz to? – spytał, uderzając palcem w folder. – Nie możesz robić takich rzeczy.

\- Jakich? – spytał Steve, bo miał wrażenie, że nie nadążał.

W jego głowie Paul ucieszył się z rezerwacji i podziękował mu. A potem zjedli kolejną wspólną kolację, gdy Katie bawiła się na plaży. Jego dom był cholernie pusty dzisiaj rano i nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, żeby wejść do oceanu. Zamiast tego poszedł biegać, zmieniając kompletnie swój rozkład tygodnia. Kono dołączyła do niego i jej brwi uniosły się lekko, jakby nie wiedziała co jest grane. Nigdy wcześniej nie okłamał dziecka, a myśl, że Katie przyłapałaby go na tym, mocno ingerowała w jego poranny trening. Nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju sytuacji, gdy próbował ją do siebie przekonać. Czuł, że gdyby dowiedziała się, że codziennie rano jednak wchodził sam do wody, ich relacja zredukowałaby się do stanu początkowego.

Tymczasem Paul wisiał nad nim z zaczerwienionymi policzkami, co bynajmniej nie sprawiało, że wyglądał dobrze. A jednak miał w sobie coś. Po prostu coś, czego Steve nie potrafił zostawić w spokoju.

\- Sprawiasz, że mam wrażenie, że jestem ci coś winien – przyznał w końcu Paul. – A nie lubię mieć długów wdzięczności – powiedział twardo.

\- To ja mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności, który spłacam. Poza tym to przynęta – odparł Steve spokojnie.

\- Przynęta? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Paul, a potem pojawiła się na jego twarzy dobrze znana podejrzliwość.

Jako księgowy zapewne był ultra ostrożny, co w zasadzie cieszyło Steve'a, ale mocno utrudniało ich kontakty.

\- Nigdy nie rozliczono nas tak błyskawicznie – przyznał powoli, ważąc każde słowo. – Chciałbym, żebyś mi czasem pomógł. Pewnie i tak wyślą ciebie, skoro nie przestrzeliłem ci żadnego z kolan, ale gdybyś współpracował ze mną z własnej woli…

\- Znaczy przekupiony? – upewnił się Paul. – Wiesz jak to brzmi, gdy przekupujesz własnego księgowego? – spytał rozbawiony mężczyzna i całe napięcie między nimi rozpłynęło się w ciągu kilku sekund. – Nie musisz mnie przekupywać. Zrobię to za darmo. Powiedzmy w zamian za to, że faktycznie będziesz na wystawie Katie. Nikogo tutaj nie znamy i… - urwał. – Żałośnie to brzmi, prawda? – spytał.

\- Że zapraszasz mnie na wystawę Katie? – prychnął Steve. – Powinienem czuć się obrażony, że w ogóle sądziłeś, że nie przyjdę. Mam to zapisane gdzieś w kalendarzu – poinformował go i nie kłamał.

Chciał zobaczyć z czego mała była taka dumna. Paul nie zamykał się na temat jej dokonań. Dzieciakom trudno było zmieniać szkoły, ale z takim wsparciem Steve wątpił, aby miała problemy z zaaklimatyzowaniem się. Kiedy mijał ostatnio ich dom w drodze do pracy i zwolnił, to tylko po to, aby im pomachać. Katie wydawała się o wiele bardziej rozluźniona. Może nawet spokojniejsza, chociaż nie sądził, aby ten ból, który nosiła w sobie, zniknął.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Paul i to było trochę obraźliwe.

\- Nie żartowałbym w ten sposób. Wiem, że będzie czekać aż się pokażę i będę tam – obiecał mu, wkładając te słowa wszystko co miał.

Paul zamrugał, jakby nie spodziewał się usłyszeć niczego podobnego. I Steve nawet nie chciał mówić tego w ten sposób. Po prostu stało się i nie mógł cofnąć tych słów. Tildwell jednak rozluźnił się odrobinę, jakby kolejny ciężar spadł z jego ramion.

\- Dalej uważam, że to nie na miejscu z twojej strony. To jest zbyt drogi prezent, Steve. Piwo wystarczyłoby – odparł Paul.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Jestem bogaczem z własną plażą – zażartował i Paul uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Poza tym zawsze mogę wrzucić to w koszty prowadzenia biura – stwierdził i mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

\- Możesz spróbować, ale na pewno ci się nie uda – odparł Paul spokojnie. – I jesteś wariatem, Steven – rzucił. – Nie wydawaj na nas więcej pieniędzy bez uzgodnienia ze mną – dodał tonem tak ostatecznym, że nie sposób było puścić tej uwagi mimo uszu.

Steve w końcu nie chciał przesadzić.

\- Na wasz adres przyjedzie dzisiaj po południu facet od desek – oznajmił mu na wszelki wypadek. – Rozmawiałem z nim trzy dni temu, więc się nie liczy.

Paul westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy – zagroził mu mężczyzna. Albo obiecał.

Steve nie był pewien.

\- W ramach podziękowania, możesz przynieść wieczorem piwo – rzucił, korzystając z okazji i kąciki ust Paula drgnęły.


	3. Chapter 3

Zdębiał, kiedy otworzył drzwi swojego domu. Paul niósł dwie torby z zakupami, a i dłonie Katie nie pozostały puste. Weszli bez słowa i dziewczynka wcisnęła mu w dłonie dwa sześciopaki piwa z wrednym uśmieszkiem, który musiała podchwycić u ojca. Paul miał dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarzy, kiedy stawiał torby na stole w jego kuchni. Były po brzegi wypełnione piwem. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, kiedy rozstawali się w jego biurze.

\- Chcesz zamienić mnie w alkoholika? – spytał niepewnie, marszcząc brwi.

\- Moja małpka wybrała tak różową deskę, że cię zemdli – odparł Paul pozornie bez związku. – I uśmiechała się tak szeroko jak nigdy – dodał odrobinę ciszej, a potem popatrzył na Steve'a z dziwną desperacją. – Nie wiem jak to robisz, ale rób to dalej – powiedział półgłosem, zerkając na swoją córkę, która właśnie wyszła na lanai.

Mieli przed sobą kolejnego grilla i zapewne kilkanaście wieczorów o piwie, które Paul kupił dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Dziękuję ci tak bardzo, że nawet…

\- Nie masz mi za co dziękować – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo. – Zaraz położę na grillu ananasa, więc spokojnie możesz zacząć narzekać.

Paul uniósł brew do góry.

\- Aż tak bardzo widać, że nienawidzę Hawajów? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.

\- Myślałem, że nie cierpisz ananasów – stwierdził Steve, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – Co dokładnie masz przeciwko Hawajom? – spytał lekko urażony.

Według niego znajdowali się w najdoskonalszym miejscu na ziemi. Mieli piękne widoki, cudowne kobiety, fale i nawet przyjemny las, po którym można było pospacerować, gdy komuś znudził się ocean.

\- Da…to nie lubi piasku – poinformowała go poważnie Katie. – Oraz słońca. Oraz chłopców – wyliczyła mocno skupiona na przedmiocie zadania.

Paul zaczerwienił się lekko.

\- Chłopców w twoim towarzystwie – uściślił Tildwell. – Przynajmniej dopóki nie skończysz trzydziestu lat.

\- Mogę załatwić ci pozwolenie na broń – zaproponował Steve w lot chwytając o co chodzi.

Katie miała osiem lat, ale najwyraźniej Paul był jednym z tych paranoicznych ojców i Steve zamierzał go w tym wspierać. Na samo wyobrażenie, że ktoś miałby umawiać się z tą małą dziewczynką, zwodzić ją jak pieprzony podrywacz, zawleczka granatu luzowała mu się w kieszeni.

\- Dzięki, ale w takim wypadku kupię coś na czarnym rynku bez numerów seryjnych – odparł gładko Paul, jakby rozważał taką możliwość od lat. – A potem wrzucimy ciało razem do oceanu na pożarcie rekinów – dodał, najwyraźniej do sprzątania po własnym bałaganie zatrudniając Steve'a.

\- Jestem Five Oh – przypomniał mu.

\- Świetnie, może to wystarczy za odstraszacz – stwierdził spokojnie Tildwell.

ooo

Paul naprawdę nienawidził piasku. Steve dostrzegł to dopiero, gdy Katie zwróciła mu na to uwagę. Mężczyzna starał się trzymać linii trawy jak długo mógł, a kiedy wchodzili do wody, z obrzydzeniem kroczył po grząskim gruncie. Jego ciemne długie spodnie nijak nie pasowały do sytuacji ani klimatu, ale przynajmniej tym razem odpuścił sobie krawat i podwinął rękawy koszuli.

\- Nie masz innych ciuchów? – spytał Steve.

\- Wybacz, że lubię wyglądać profesjonalnie – sarknął Paul.

\- Nie jesteś w pracy. Jesteś u mnie – zauważył, unosząc brwi.

Paul przewrócił oczami i podwinął nogawki spodni do kolan. Wyglądał kuriozalnie, ale jednocześnie to jakoś dziwnie do niego pasowało. On po prostu nie wyglądał dobrze na Hawajach. Zapewne nie namyślając się wiele zabrał córkę do pierwszego miejsca, które wyglądało na radosne z zasady i Katie naprawdę dobrze się tutaj czuła. Nabrała opalenizny i uśmiechała się kategorycznie częściej.

\- Zadowolony? – spytał Paul, patrząc wymownie na swoje gołe łydki.

\- Bardzo – odparł, stając z powrotem przy grillu.

Ich kolacja zaczynała dochodzić powoli i czas był najwyższy, bo Katie starała się podkraść jedzenie wprost znad rozżarzonych węgli. Trzepnął ją w dłoń, nim zdążył się zorientować co robi, ale mała zaśmiała się tylko radośnie, przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.

Paul próbował tego samego numeru z drugiej strony i nie mógł uwierzyć, że miał do czynienia z dorosłym. Jego pogonił szpikulcem.

\- A dla ciebie dodatkowa porcja ananasa – zdecydował i Tildwell wyglądał na faktycznie przerażonego.

\- Nie odważyłbyś się – zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Ananasy są zdrowe – poinformował go spokojnie. – Prawda, Katie? Chcemy, żeby tata zdrowo się odżywał. Widziałem ile pączków zjada w ciągu dnia. Kiedy ostatnio ćwiczył? – spytał małej ciekawie.

Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi, jakby pojęcia nie miała o co chodzi.

\- Tata nie ćwiczy – powiedziała w końcu, zerkając na ojca.

\- Chcesz zapchać żyły? Dorobić się cukrzycy? – zagrzmiał Steve.

\- Nie wszyscy są super ninja SEAL – prychnął Paul. – Poza tym jestem w świetnej formie – dodał i wzruszył ramionami.

Steve zmrużył oczy, nie wierząc w to ani przez sekundę.

\- Wiedzieliście już całą wyspę? Znam kilka fajnych miejsc w górach skąd widać całe miasto. Moglibyśmy się wybrać w któryś weekend – zaproponował.

\- Wycieczka przez dżunglę? – upewnił się Tildwell.

\- Tak! – krzyknęła w tym czasie Katie i to chyba przesądziło sprawę.

ooo

Nie wiedział gdzie podziać oczy. Kono zasugerowała, że powinien się przebrać, ale nie spóźniłby się, gdyby zawrócił do domu. Jego pistolet zwisał zatem z jego biodra, kiedy przechodził obok kolejnych stoik na sali gimnastycznej miejscowej podstawówki. Wiedział, że Paul powinien gdzieś tutaj być, ale przez ten tłum nie mógł ich znaleźć, chociaż ludzie rozstępowali się przed nim niczym Morze Czerwone przed Izraelitami. Coś z tym wspólnego mogła mieć dobrze widoczna broń, czy odznaka, której postanowił nie ukrywać, skoro już miał przy sobie spluwę.

Gapiono się na niego i prawie się wycofał, ponieważ nie chciał, aby robiono z jego powodu nieprzyjemności Katie w szkole, ale dziewczynka musiała zobaczyć go z kilku dobrych metrów, bo wyrwała się ojcu i popędziła do niego, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego jaką uwagę przyciągają.

Uniósł ją do góry z łatwością, trochę zaskoczony tą wylewnością. Nie sądził, że są na etapie przytulania, ale u dzieci wszystko ulegało tak dynamicznym zmianom, że trudno było nadążyć.

\- Cześć Katie. Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem – zaczął, stawiając ją na nogach.

\- Jesteś w samą porę. Rodziny oglądają ekspozycje – odparł Paul, zerkając na jego broń i odznakę. – Jesteś wprost z pracy? – zdziwił się.

\- Tak jakby coś wypadło w ostatniej chwili – rzucił niezobowiązująco.

Postrzelił faceta, gdy gonili go przez pół dżungli. Kono i Chin właśnie do przesłuchiwali, ale Paul nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Coś dziwnego przebiegło po twarzy mężczyzny, jakby i tak rozgryzał, że coś było na rzeczy, chociaż Steve nie podał szczegółów.

\- Które stoisko jest twoje? – spytał Katie. – Będziesz pewnie musiała mi wyjaśnić co zrobiłaś… - rzucił, pozwalając się zaciągnąć w stronę stolików ułożonych w półkolu.

Wybuchające wulkany, świecące żarówki i atrapy układu słonecznego wypełniały całą przestrzeń.

\- To jest moje – powiedziała, wskazując palcem na dwa szklane słupy wypełnione cieczami.

Nie spodziewał się prawa naczyń połączonych na tak wczesnym etapie nauki, ale Katie wspięła się na krzesło, dolewając do jednej z rurek wodę i z radością zaprezentowała mu jak mała piłeczką w drugim ze słupów uniosła się nagle.

\- Wow – wyrwało mu się. – Nie jesteś czasem jakimś geniuszem? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Chciałam przygotować referat o królikach, ale tata powiedział, że nie mogę mieć żadnego. Przynajmniej nie teraz – odparła. – Ale to jest równie fajne. Pani Hakimao wyjaśniła mi dlaczego działa to tak. Po prostu woda jest ciężka. Czego nie widać, bo trudno ją złapać w ręce – rzuciła Katie całkiem logicznie.

Paul przeczesał jej włosy palcami, uśmiechając się ledwo zauważalnie pod nosem. Komisja zresztą była tuż obok, więc musieli przesunąć się, aby zrobić miejsce innemu dziecku, ale Steve i tak miał przeczucie, że Katie była najlepsza. Przynajmniej w swojej kategorii wiekowej.

Właśnie miał powiedzieć Paulowi, że mógł go uprzedzić. Kupiłby małej jakiegoś misia. Na pewno zasługiwała na coś mega wielkiego za tak dobrze wykonaną robotę, gdy nagle usłyszał ją rozmawiającą z jednym z kolegów.

\- Kto to jest? – spytał chłopak i musiał być przynajmniej ze dwie klasy wyżej od niej.

Steve nie wiedział też czym karmiono te dzieci, że rosły takie spore.

Katie wydawała się skonfundowana przez dosłownie ułamek sekundy.

\- Mój wujek – zdecydowała w końcu. – Wujek Steve – dodała już całkiem pewnie, jakby oswajała się z tą możliwością.

Wiedział, że jego usta rozchylają się lekko. Paul wydawał się równie zaskoczony, ale nie sprostował niczego.

ooo

Dzień, w którym Kono poznawała w końcu Katie zaczął się naprawdę fatalnie. Przede wszystkim jego ciężarówka nie odpaliła, a miał wcześnie spotkanie z gubernator. Czas naglił, a mieszkali na odludziu. Zanim jakakolwiek taksówka zdążyłaby dojechać i zabrać go w wyznaczone miejsce – już byłby martwy. Jameson tolerowała go jedynie dlatego, że okazywał jej szacunek i nie spóźniał się, gdy musiał być na czas.

Zerknął po raz ostatni na zegarek i włożył broń za pasek spodni, ukrywając ją pod koszulką. Paul zawsze zerkał na jego pistolet dość dziwnie, jakby nie do końca cieszył się, że widzi broń w tym samym pomieszczeniu co swoją córkę. I może miało to coś wspólnego ze śmiercią jego żony. Steve nie chciał i nie mógł na razie wnikać.

Tildwell otworzył w zasadzie od razu, trochę zaskoczony jego widokiem.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Wysiadł mi samochód – wyjaśnił Steve. – Jeśli zdołasz mnie podrzucić do centrum…

\- Jasne, bez problemu. Właśnie wybieramy się do szkoły, prawda skarbie? – spytał Paul odwracając się za siebie.

Katie pomachała mu nadal ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego w dłoni.

\- Jestem gotowa – odparła.

\- Zabieramy plecak… - zaczął Paul, rozglądając się. – Ułamek sekundy – mamrotał pod nosem. – Wchodź – rzucił jeszcze, cofając się do środka domu.

Steve nigdy jeszcze nie był wewnątrz, więc spojrzał w lewo, a potem w prawo, trochę zaskoczony jak bezosobowa była ta przestrzeń. Brakowało rodzinnych zdjęć, przedmiotów pamiątkowych, czy choćby osobistych. Może było nadal zbyt wcześnie po przeprowadzce, ale Katie wydawała się nie trzymać swoich zabawek na parterze, a przecież każde dziecko rozrzucało albo zostawiało swoje rzeczy w przestrzeni, w której żyło. Spodziewał się, że to jest rodzaj prawa, który obowiązywał każdego w jej wieku. Ona najwyraźniej jednak wymykała się normom.

Steve dostrzegł ślady remontu, które Paul musiał przeprowadzić. Gdzieniegdzie deski nadal nie były domalowane, ale wymieniono je fachowo. Firanki w oknach musiały być wybierane przez Katie, bo miały motylki i kwiatki – nic na co mężczyzna zdecydowałby się sam.

Wzrok Steve'a błądził po nagich ścianach, a potem zatrzymał się na jednym elemencie, który przyciągnął jego uwagę dość mocno. Mógł przysiąc, że na górze jednej z niepozornych szafek na bibeloty leżał pistolet. Widział jedynie kolbę, ale zanim zdążył podejść bliżej, Paul wychodził już z Katie za rękę.

\- Zabiorę coś – zaproponował, zwracając całą swoją uwagę z powrotem na tę dwójkę.

\- Dajemy radę – odparł Paul i ruszył w stronę miejsca kierowcy, ale Steve zerknął na zegarek i westchnął.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł – rzucił, zabierając mężczyźnie kluczyki.

ooo

Paul narzekał przez całą drogę ku uciesze swojej córki. Nie wiedział nawet, że mężczyzna jest w stanie robić tak wiele hałasu, gadać bez przerwy o jednym i tym samym używając coraz to nowych wyrażeń, które zapewne miały udowodnić Steve'owi konieczność zmiany kierowcy. Jego Camaro prowadziło się jak marzenie i nie miał pojęcia po co księgowemu takie muskularne auto, które kryło taki silnik. Sam pomruk sprawiał, że przebiegał go dreszcz, a ponieważ rzadko zwalniali, wszyscy dotarli na swoje miejsca na czas.

\- Ostatni raz prowadziłeś, Steven! – krzyknął do niego Paul, kiedy się przesiadali.

\- Oszczędziłem ci dwadzieścia minut – odparł niezrażony.

\- Moja córka była pasażerem – warknął Tildwell.

\- Ona akurat się cieszyła. To ty narzekałeś – wytknął mu, a potem zerknął na zegarek.

\- Przyjechać po ciebie? – spytał Paul, trochę go zaskakując.

\- A będziesz miał czas? – zdziwił się. – Nie jesteś czasem zamknięty w biurze cały dzień? – podrażnił się.

\- Nie, kiedy jest to dzień rozliczania Five Oh. Urywasz się specjalnie? – spytał Tildwell. – Ponieważ muszę cię poinformować, że wiem gdzie mieszkasz. I tak cię dorwę. Wiesz, co mówią o śmierci i podatkach, prawda? – zakpił.

Steve uśmiechnął się krzywo, życząc mu miłego dnia.

ooo

W zasadzie tym razem szło im trochę gorzej. Może dlatego, że tych wydatków nawet nie posegregował i musiał sobie przypomnieć co dotyczyło czego, co nie było łatwe. Zaskakująco wiele wysadzał i Paul nie był pod wrażeniem. Na słowo granat mężczyzna zaczynał reagować nerwowo, co u niego objawiało się długim wykładem na temat bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy. Kono śmiała się z niego przez okno. Widział ją dokładnie naprzeciwko swojej szyby.

\- Jak mogłeś wysadzić jacht? – spytał Tildwell.

\- Próbowali uciec – odparł Steve. – Gdybym próbował wjechać tam samochodem, utopiłbym kolejny radiowóz – zauważył przytomnie.

\- Chcę wiedzieć… - zaczął mężczyzna i urwał. – Wiesz co? Tak naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć. Totalnie nie było pytania. Nie wiem jak już wygląda norma. Tylko słuchając cię, starzeję się o kolejne dekady. Jestem pewien, że wyjdę osiwiały i o lasce, nim skończymy dzisiaj. Moja córka mnie nie pozna i wiesz czyja to będzie wina Steven? - spytał retorycznie. – Twoja. Nie wjeżdżaj radiowozami do wody. To jest administracyjny strzał w kolano. Wiesz ile dokumentów musiałem ostatnio wypełnić? Wiesz, że musiałem składać słowne wyjaśnienie? Jestem za młody na to – poinformował go Tildwell.

Steve planował właśnie sprzedać mu jakąś wymówkę w stylu, że straż przybrzeżna nigdy nie dogoniłaby tego jachtu. Jego silnik był cudem techniki. Nie mógł też wskoczyć, ponieważ byli za daleko. I tak cudem wrzucił im granat. Poza tym i tak nikt nie zginął, więc nie widział problemu.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi jednak skutecznie go rozproszyło i kiedy dostrzegł Kono, niemal spodziewał się kolejnej – szóstej już kawy dla Paula. I mieli już niedługo porozmawiać na temat kofeiny.

\- Nowa spraw… - Słowa zamarły mu w ustach, gdy Katie przepchnęła się w stronę ojca, wprowadzona do środka przez Kalakauę.

\- Skarbie?! – powiedział zaalarmowany nagle Tildwell. – Coś się stało? – spytał pospiesznie, podnosząc się z fotela. – Kto cię tutaj przywiózł? – rzucił, sięgając po telefon.

Katie ewidentnie jeszcze kilka minut temu płakała, bo na jej policzkach nadal były mokre ślady. Nie widział jednak, aby była ranna, więc z napięciem czekał na wyjaśnienia.

\- Tommy Hong powiedział, że jestem haole. I, że wujek Steve nie jest moim wujkiem. Zresztą, że to nieważne, bo też jest haole. I powiedziałam wychowawczyni, że powiedział, że mnie będzie bił, jeśli wrócę do szkoły, ale ona… - urwała Katie i zaczęła łkać.

\- Hej, hej, skarbie – wyszeptał Paul i ku zaskoczeniu Steve'a odetchnął z ulgą, dopóki wyraz starej dobrej zaciętości nie wrócił na jego twarz. – Ktoś cię tutaj przywiózł?

Katie pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- To skąd wiedziałaś, że jestem tutaj? – spytał Paul.

\- Mówiliście rano – powiedziała dziewczynka, układając usta w podkówkę. – Jesteś zły? – spytała. –Wiem, że nie powinnam wychodzić ze szkoły, ale… - urwała. – On był większy i… Powiedziałeś, że czasem jest dobrze się schować, jeśli jest ich więcej…

\- Więcej? To tych chłopców było więcej niż jeden? – upewnił się Paul nagle takim tonem, jakby zaraz miał zacząć zabijać.

Katie pokiwała głową, najwyraźniej niezdolna do tego, aby mówić dalej. I Steve czuł jak coś się w nim gotuje.

\- Słonko, nie jestem szczęśliwy, że wyszłaś. Porozmawiamy o tym – obiecał jej miękko Tildwell. – Dobrze, że przyjechałaś od razu do mnie. Nie powinnaś jednak wychodzić sama ze szkoły.

\- Nigdy nie jestem sama – poinformowała go Katie.

\- Wiem, skarbie – westchnął Paul. – Po prostu tata się martwił, ale teraz wszystko będzie w porządku. Poza tym… To tutaj pracuje wujek Steve – powiedział spokojnie, ewidentnie próbując zmienić temat. – A to jest Kono, królowa fal. To jest koleżanka wujka Steve'a z pracy – przedstawił Kalakauę.

\- Ciocia Kono – rzuciła radośnie kobieta, szczerząc się. – Słyszałam od Mamo, że miałaś już pierwsze lekcje. Chcesz mi opowiedzieć? – spytała Kalakaua i Katie ożywiła się trochę. – W kuchni mamy masaladas. Twój tata nam je wyjada, ale Chin zawsze kupuje więcej. Chcesz jednego? – spytała rezolutnie, odciągając dziewczynkę od jego gabinetu.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi cicho, Paul zaczął zbierać swoje dokumenty.

\- Dokończymy jutro – rzucił mężczyzna. – Muszę…

\- Jasne. Tylko nie zabij żadnej nauczycielki. Wiesz, że w sytuacji, gdy wzięci są zakładnicy wzywają Five Oh. Byłoby dziwnie – rzucił Steve.

Paul spojrzał na niego tak, jakby go to wcale nie rozbawiło.

\- Przejechała tutaj całe miasto. Wyszła ze strzeżonej szkoły sama i nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Powiedz mi o jakich standardach bezpieczeństwa mówimy? – spytał zirytowany Tildwell. – Ktokolwiek może wejść i wyjść – warknął.

\- Mogę porozmawiać z gubernator – rzucił Steve niezobowiązująco.

Paul wyglądał na mocno zaskoczonego.

\- I zrobił wykład na temat tolerancji. Przyjdę w ubraniu roboczym i przedstawię się jako wujek Katie – dodał.

Tildwell zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Ale miałbyś satysfakcję ze straszenia dzieciaków – prychnął mężczyzna rozgryzając go w ciągu kilku sekund. – Wiesz, że wolę zastraszyć dorosłych, prawda? To trochę trudniejsze niż tupanie na ośmiolatków i przynosi o wiele więcej radości oraz długotrwałe efekty, o które głównie mi chodzi – przyznał.

\- Nic jej nie jest – powiedział miękko, kładąc Paulowi dłoń na ramieniu.

Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na ani odrobinę spokojniejszego.

\- A wiesz co się mogło stać? Wiesz jak wielu szaleńców… - zaczął Paul i urwał, bo Steve zaśmiał się, ponieważ faktycznie znał to z autopsji. – Więc rozumiesz, że oni mają się wszyscy trzymać z dala od mojej córki – dodał.

\- Spokojnie. Super SEAL jest jej wujkiem – odparł Steve i Paul wziął głębszy wdech.

ooo

Kono weszła do jego gabinetu, gdy Tildwellowie udali się z powrotem do szkoły Katie. Nie wątpił, że nie zobaczą się tego wieczoru. A jeśli, Paul będzie w fatalnym nastroju. Mężczyzna wydawał się wściekły, przerażony, zdenerwowany… A ta mieszanka nigdy nie wyglądała dobrze. Steve nawet miał ochotę podążyć za nim, żeby upewnić się, że nie pobije dyrektora tej zacnej placówki, ale wszystkie te negatywne emocje zmieniły się w determinację w ciągu kilku sekund i z fascynacją obserwował jak mężczyzna zbiera się w garść, aby jak zawsze być oparciem swojej córki.

\- Chyba się trochę zakochałam – powiedziała Kono.

\- Jest wdowcem – przypomniał jej, a może sobie.

Kono uniosła brew i spojrzała na niego, jakby chciała spytać czy on tak poważnie.

\- W jego córce. Jest świetna. Zaprosiła mnie do ciebie na piwo. Podobno jej tata zwariował i wykupił cały sklep. I będą je u ciebie wypijać co wieczór, co bardzo ją cieszy, bo cię lubi – wyjaśniła Kono. – I Katie pytała czy mogłabym jej popilnować kiedyś, ponieważ sądzi, że jej tata powinien wyjść bez niej. Chyba oglądała jakiś serial i wydaje się jej, że powinna dać ojcu przestrzeń. Albo namówić go do wychodzenia ogólnie. Aktualnie próbowała mnie przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, ponieważ wie, że nie powinna zostać sama, a jej tata nikomu nie ufa – ciągnęła dalej i Steve poczuł jak jego brwi dotykają linii włosów. – Niektóre dzieciaki nie powinny oglądać telewizji – dodała.

Steve poczuł, że jest zdolny jedynie do mrugnięcia.

\- Wiesz, moglibyśmy go w zasadzie wziąć na piwo po skończonej sprawie. To prawie Five Oh. Gdyby nas nie rozliczał, nie dostalibyśmy nowego sprzętu. Głosowaliśmy już z Chinem i bierzemy go – poinformowała go Kono. – Moja kuzynka może popilnować Katie w tym czasie. Jeśli Paul się zgodzi, ale chyba nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Katie powiedziała, że jej ojciec uznaje tylko policjantów do opieki, a Maya jest w akademii – dodała.

\- Ile dokładnie spędziłyście w kuchni? – spytał w końcu, kiedy udało mu się coś wtrącić.

Kono wyszczerzyła się drapieżnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul odrzucił zaproszenie dokładnie tak jak spodziewał się Steve. Kono próbowała go namówić jeszcze kilka dobrych minut, ale mężczyzna po prostu stał i wpatrywał się w nią ze sztucznym stoickim spokojem, który martwił go najbardziej. Tildwell nie drgający, niegestykulujący nie był odmianą, którą znał i nie mógł przewidzieć co chodziło mężczyźnie po głowie.

Kono w końcu odpuściła, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, dopóki nie wróciła ze swojego gabinetu z telefonem w dłoni i pełnym satysfakcji uśmieszkiem. Rozłączyła i nie minęły dwie minuty, gdy telefon Tildwella odezwał się, przerywając im po raz kolejny pracę.

\- Tak małpko? – spytał Paul, lekko rozproszony niezdarnie skopiowanym rachunkiem.

Próbowali odnaleźć oryginał, ale chyba zaginął. Musieli się zatem posiłkować pamięcią ksero. Nie wiedział nawet, że ich sprzęt posiadał takie możliwości.

Tildwell słuchał przez chwilę córki, a potem popatrzył na Kono z wyrzutem. Kalakaua rozłożyła tylko ręce, jakby chciała powiedzieć 'co mogę'?

\- Skarbie, jesteś pewna? – spytał jeszcze Paul, ewidentnie zmartwiony. – Tak, wyszłaś ostatnio w weekend na noc do koleżanki i zostawiłaś mnie samego w domu, ale… - urwał, bo Katie zaczęła coś mu tłumaczyć. – Skarbie, jeśli się rozmyślisz, jeśli będziesz chciała, żebym wrócił, wystarczy jeden telefon. To w porządku zmienić zdanie… - urwał ponownie. – Jasne, pozdrowię wujka Steve'a i ciocię Kono – dodał, zerkając na Kalakauę.

Rozłączył się i zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Przez krótką chwilę panowała zatrważająca cisza i Steve nawet miał takie wrażenie jakie niekiedy nadchodziło przed nadciągającym sztormem. Coś narastało i tylko czekał na wybuch. Paul jednak tylko wstał i westchnął przecierając zmęczoną twarz.

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem jak mogłaś mi to zrobić – powiedział mężczyzna z wyraźnym wyrzutem. – Wiesz jaka ona jest? Zawsze wygrywa. Ma to po matce – dodał, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Wychodzimy, ale mam warunki. Jedno piwo, gdzieś niedaleko, w zamkniętym, osłoniętym jak najbardziej tajnym miejscu na tej pieprzonej mieliźnie. I jeśli dowiem się, że próbujecie mnie obie wrobić w randkę w ciemno… - zaczął i urwał sugestywnie.

\- To był jej pomysł – wyjaśniła mu Kono. – Chciała, żebyś w końcu wyszedł. Masz świetną córkę, a moja kuzynka to doskonała opiekunka do dzieci. Musisz zacząć żyć – powiedziała Kono z dziwnie łagodnym tonem.

\- A może ja nie chcę. Nikt o tym nie pomyślał? Jestem bardzo zadowolony z obecnego stanu – poinformował ją Paul, ale jego głos drżał.

\- Jedno piwo i damy ci spokój – obiecała Kono. – I nie bądź takim paranoikiem – rzuciła jeszcze, ale mężczyzna jedynie zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

ooo

Paul zerkał co rusz na komórkę, jakby spodziewał się telefonu od córki. Bar, w którym zajęli stolik był tylko dla miejscowych. Głównie dlatego, że turyści o nim po prostu nie wiedzieli. Kono próbowała jakoś rozkręcić atmosferę, ale nie szło jej zbyt dobrze. Paul bawił się w obdzieranie butelki piwa z etykietki. Steve niemal spodziewał się, że kiedy Tildwell dopije ostatnie łyki, wstanie i wyjdzie, ale on tylko odłożył pustą butelkę i spojrzał na nich, starając się uśmiechnąć.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Paul, odchrząkując lekko zakłopotany.

\- Nie masz za co – odparła Kono. – Nie powinnam była naciskać.

\- Nie, chciałaś dobrze. To po prostu nie jest czas, wiesz… Ma… - zaczął Paul i urwał. – Moja matka zawsze mówiła, że ludzie muszą sobie pozwolić być szczęśliwymi i chyba nareszcie wiem o co chodzi, ale to nadal nie jest ten moment – dodał.

Chin pokiwał głową, jakby w pełni rozumiał w czym tkwił problem.

\- Czasami po prostu nie chcesz ruszyć do przody – stwierdził Kelly.

\- Czasami ruszyłeś na ile mogłeś – odparł Tildwell. – A czasami masz córkę, która jest po prostu wspaniała i nie chcesz jej stracić przez jeden głupi błąd – dodał, całkiem bez sensu.

Zostawienie Katie pod opieką na jeden wieczór nagle urosło do rangi tragedii i stanu podwyższonego zagrożenia. Steve sądził, że on miał paranoję, ale Tildwell przebijał go kilkukrotnie.

\- Nic jej nie będzie – powiedział spokojnie, a Paul zerknął na niego.

\- Wiem, ale spróbuj to wyjaśnić mojej podświadomości – prychnął Paul i podniósł się nagle. – Idę po kolejne piwo i postaram się być lepszym kompanem. Wygrało w końcu dobro, no nie? Nie powinniśmy się cieszyć? – spytał.

ooo

Paul odprężył się w ciągu kolejnych dwudziestu minut i nawet śmiał się ze Steve'a w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych momentach. Kono wspomniała faceta, który uciekał nago przez całe miasto, a oni we dwójkę gonili go. Steve w końcu go powalił swoim ciałem i to było najgorsze zatrzymanie jakie miał na koncie. Oddał zresztą chłopaka do aresztowania Kono.

\- Wolę się dowiedzieć dlaczego podczas tego zatrzymania miasto musiało zapłacić za zniszczenie trzech szyb. Błagam, powiedz mi, że przebiegłeś przez trzy okna – prychnął Paul.

Kono prychnęła.

\- No tak. Oczywiście na tej mieliźnie po środku niczego nie nauczyli cię otwierać okien… Albo korzystania z drzwi? – zakpił Paul. – Powiedz mi czy tego nie obejmował kurs na SEAL?

\- Kurs na SEAL? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Nie ma kursów na SEAL. Wiesz ile trzeba…

Paul ułożył dłoń w kaczy dziób i zaczął nią sugestywnie poruszać.

\- Bla bla bla – rzucił Tildwell dodatkowo, jakby Steve czuł się niedostatecznie urażony.

\- Potrafię obsługiwać każdy pojazd – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

\- Wczoraj zaplotłem Katie francuskiego warkocza – odparł Paul. – Gwarantuję ci, że SEAL tak nie potrafi – rzucił i Kono prawie rozłożyła się na stole, kiedy zaczęła się śmiać w głos.

Paul wydawał się cholernie zadowolony z siebie.

\- Popatrzę na schematy – prychnął Steve. – To nie może być trudniejsze niż skok do wody z helikoptera.

\- Ach skok do wody z helikoptera… To wtedy wystawiacie nogi na drugą stronę, a potem robotę za was wykonuje grawitacja? Tak się nazwa ta rzecz, Steve? Grawitacja? – zakpił Paul.

Kono położyła rękę na ramieniu Tildwella i spojrzała na niego z załzawionymi oczami.

\- Błagam cię przestań. On ma tę minę, po której zawsze nadchodzą kłopoty, a mnie boli już brzuch od śmiechu – poinformowała go Kalakaua. – Może powinniśmy cię zatrudnić do przesłuchań? Stalibyście ze Stevem ujadając na siebie jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Każdy poddałby się po czymś takim – prychnęła.

Paul przewrócił oczami i zerknął na swoją pustą butelkę.

\- Kolejka na mnie – rzucił Tildwell, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

Steve odprowadził go wzrokiem aż do baru.

\- To był jednak dobry pomysł – stwierdził.

\- Wątpiłeś to chociaż przez sekundę? – spytała Kono.

\- To, że niedawno zmusił się do tego, żeby ściągnąć obrączkę o niczym nie świadczy – powiedział Chin, zaskakując ich trochę. – Jego żona nie zmarła teraz, ani nawet pół roku temu. Po prostu kiedy ktoś odchodzi nagle, zostawia coś takiego w tobie, że cały czas masz wrażenie, jakby to było dwie minuty temu. Jakbyś jeszcze niedawno trzymał jej dłoń i… - Chin urwał, odchrząkując nagle, jakby był zakłopotany.

\- Może pogadałbyś z nim? – zaproponowała Kono.

Śmierć Malii rozdarła ich, ale nie potrafili zrozumieć China. Podejrzewał, że strata jest po prostu stratą, niezależnie czy traciło się matkę, ojca czy drugą połówkę, ale Kelly i Tildwell udowadniali mu każdego dnia jak wiele jest pokładów całkiem innego bólu. Może dlatego o wiele łatwiej rozumiał Katie niż Paula.

\- Przeklęci haole sądzą, że mogą podrywać miejscowe – warknął ktoś kilka kroków za nimi.

Odwrócił się z setką nieprzyjemnych podejrzeń i faktycznie Tildwell zadarł podbródek do góry, spoglądając na faceta dobrą głowę wyższego od niego. Spuścili z niego oko tylko na sekundę i pewnie nie powinni byli tego robić w pubie dla miejscowych.

\- Ty tak na poważnie? – zdziwił się Paul, nie przyjmując żadnej pozycji, w której mógłby się swobodnie obronić. I Steve wiedział, że facet nie przeszedł przeszkolenia, ale miał nadzieję na jakieś instynktowne reakcje.

Czas się w zasadzie rozciągnął. Poderwali się we trójkę ze swoich krzeseł, ale w pubie panował tłok i wiedział, że nie dopchają się na czas.

\- Masz naprawdę problem z tym, że przyjaźnię się z tą uroczą młodą damą, bo muszę ci powiedzieć, że jestem kompletnie niezainteresowany – trajkotał dalej Tildwell. – Czy po prostu wybrałeś najniższego faceta w tym pubie? – zakpił.

\- Czyli co? Haole jest za dobry na miejscowe? – warknął tamten, ewidentnie zbyt pijany na logiczne rozumowanie.

Albo facet po prostu chciał doprowadzić do bójki.

Zamachnął się zresztą na Paula i Steve zaskoczony dostrzegł jak płynnie mężczyzna uniknął ciosu, a potem zabrał jedną z metalowych tac z baru, które zazwyczaj służyły kelnerkom i walnął dryblasa w głowę. Zanim dotarli do Tildwella, napastnik leżał ogłuszony na podłodze przed Paulem, który spoglądał na niego niewzruszenie.

Miejscowi podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, pewnie chcąc bronić terenu, więc Steve stanął tuż za Tildwellem, błyskając sugestywnie odznaką.

\- Five Oh – powiedział ktoś.

\- Tak, zaatakował naszego księgowego – poinformował wszystkich sucho.

Kilka osób spojrzało na Paula z pewną dozą respektu, na który facet w pełni zasłużył.

\- Poważnie, Steven? Księgowego? – zakpił Tildwell. – Wiesz jak uciąć jaja facetowi jednym słowem – prychnął, a Kono zaśmiała się krótko.

ooo

W zasadzie nie wiedział jakim cudem Paul się spił. Nie zamówili wcale tak wielu piw, ale mężczyzna przeważnie wypijał na jego lanai najwyżej dwa, chociaż mieli pełną lodówkę. Może nigdy nie pozwalał sobie odpuścić, bo opieka nad córką w pojedynkę musiała zabierać czas.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz wyszedłeś na piwo? – spytał ciekawie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Paul ściągnął krawat, a nawet odpiął kilka guzików koszuli, wystawiając na pokaz przyjemnie umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Gdyby uraczył go tym widokiem wcześniej, Steve nie bałby się tak, gdy Tildwell został sam na sam z dryblasem w barze.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Dwa dni temu piłem z tobą – przypomniał mu Paul.

\- Tak, dwa piwa – odparł Steve spokojnie.

Teraz byli po pięciu, których prawie nie czuł, ale z drugiej strony był wyższy i cięższy.

\- Nie lubię pić – przyznał Paul. – Jestem poza kontrolą – dodał, jakby Steve nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Tildwell podwinął również rękawy koszuli.

\- Czy tutaj zawsze jest tak ciepło? – jęknął Paul.

Kono zaczęła się śmiać jak opętana, więc wymienili spojrzenia z Chinem. Należało kończyć tę imprezę. Podniósł się, podciągając Tildwella w górę, gdy Kelly zabierał swoją kuzynkę. Naprawdę cieszył się, że postanowili pojechać taksówką. Ich samochody stały bezpiecznie pod domami.

\- Jutro będziesz miał takiego kaca – zaćwierkał Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Och, super SEAL mają wyporność również na alkohol – zakpił Paul.

\- Statki mają wyporność – poprawił go, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Jesteś trochę jak statek – odparł całkiem bez sensu Paul. – Jesteś wielki, stabilny i wydajesz się bezpieczny – powiedział jednym tchem i może nawet Steve pomyślałby, że mężczyzna nie jest aż tak pijany, ale nagle stracił równowagę.

Steve w końcu zdecydował się go wziąć na ręce, co zamierzał mu wypominać do końca życia a nawet jeden dzień dłużej, wiedząc o tym, że Paul będzie go za to nienawidził. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego szukał powodów do kłótni, ale te zawsze tak mocno go napędzały, że nie potrafił przestać. Było coś takiego w Tildwellu, co stanowiło dla niego ciągłe wyzwanie.

Paul objął jego kark ramionami i prychnął.

\- Dobrze, że nie będę tego jutro pamiętał – stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- Ja ci przypomnę – obiecał mu Steve.

\- Wiem – odparł tamten i spojrzał na niego z bliska jakoś dziwnie.

Przeważnie ich oczy nie przebywały na tym samym poziomie i nie po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widział niczego piękniejszego. Ten błękit kojarzył się z czystym oceanem, który uwielbiał najbardziej. Klarowna woda, w której mógłby pływać już do końca.

Nie wiedział który z nich się przybliżył. Może zrobili to równocześnie, bo Steve nagle poczuł jego usta na swoich i jeśli to wcześniej było jak cisza na morzu – teraz nadszedł czas na sztorm, bo dłonie Paula były nagle w jego włosach, za które nie miały jednak pociągnąć, ale mężczyzna i tak zdołał zacisnąć palce na jego skórze. Było w tym tyle siły i desperacji, że kolana miękły pod nim. I coś wyrywało się do przodu za każdym razem, gdy przypadkowo zahaczali o swoje wargi zębami.

A potem nagle wszystko zamarło i Paul patrzył na niego całkiem trzeźwo, przerażony jak nigdy. I Steve jakoś wiedział, że powinien go postawić na ziemi, więc pozwolił mu stać na własnych nogach. Paul wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie wiedział co teraz. Nie miał jednak żadnych odpowiedzi, ponieważ nie planował tego. Mieli jedynie wyjść na kilka piw.

Taksówka podjechała w najlepszym lub najgorszym momencie. Zależy od tego jak na to spojrzeć. Czuł się uratowany, a jednak nieusatysfakcjonowany, że nie dostał żadnej innej reakcji niż uparte milczenie. Paul zresztą nie powiedział nic przez całą podróż i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że to chwilowe otrzeźwienie skończyło się podczas monotonnej jazdy do jego domu. Planował odstawić Tildwella do jego sypialni, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, że Paul wyrzucałby sobie, że się upił i zostawił córkę bez opieki, więc zaparkowali przed jego drzwiami.

\- Chodź – powiedział Steve, starając się nie zachowywać, jakby był skrępowany.

Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć tego, że jeszcze piętnaście minut temu całowali się, jakby świat nie istniał. Paul zerknął zresztą na niego niepewnie, z trudem skupiając wzrok.

\- Steve – zaczął Tildwell dziwnym tonem.

\- Jesteś pijany, porozmawiamy jutro – zaproponował mu, ale Paul potrząsnął głową tak mocno, że jego przydługawe włosy rozsypały się po jego czole.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. Rachel była miłością mojego życia – poinformował go Paul z taką siłą, że coś zaczęło dławić Steve'a. – Była wszystkim. I nigdy miałem cię nie spotkać. Miałeś nie istnieć. Każdy ma tylko jedną szansę – powiedział mężczyzna. – A ja swoją straciłem – dodał i głos mu się załamał.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz powiedzieć, że to błąd. Możemy o tym zapomnieć – uspokoił go. – Byłeś pijany… - zaczął wymyślać mu wymówki, chociaż to wszystko było tak popieprzone.

Paul popatrzył na niego, jakby nadal był czymś cholernie przerażony. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zagubionego niż wcześniej.

\- Nie – powiedział Tildwell, zaskakując go kompletnie. – Chcę pamiętać – ciągnął dalej trochę bełkotliwie. – Po prostu… Ona miała być tą jedyną, a teraz jesteś ty i nie wiem co mam z tym zrobić. Nie wiem… Nie wiem jak to ułożyć. Ona nie żyje. Powinienem…

Steve wypuścił długo powstrzymywane powietrze z płuc, bo jeśli chodziło jedynie o to, że Paul był zmieszani uczuciami, które się w nim kłębiły – przynajmniej byli w tym samym punkcie. Nie miał pojęcia co się działo z nim przez ostatnie tygodnie odkąd poznał tę dwójkę. Nie wiedział czy może to nazwać zakochaniem, ale jeśli miał tylko czekać aż Paul dojdzie do siebie – mógł to zrobić.

\- Kiedy zmarła twoja żona? – spytał wprost.

\- Dwa lata temu – przyznał Paul.

\- Więc powinieneś zacząć żyć. To są dwa lata, Paul – powiedział Steve.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął Tildwell i urwał, a potem potrząsnął głową. – To jest trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Nie mogę cię w to wciągać.

Steve uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Poczekam na ciebie – odparł spokojnie. – Kiedy będziesz pewien co czujesz, jeśli czujesz… będę tutaj - obiecał.

I Tildwell popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem coś dziwnego przebiegło po jego twarzy.

\- Nie mów takich rzeczy – poprosił Paul. – Nie mów takich rzeczy, bo nie wiem czy jest na co czekać. A jeśli nie potrafię… - urwał i potrząsnął głową. – Nie wiem jak ci wyjaśnić…

\- Nie musisz niczego wyjaśniać - odparł Steve. – To był długi wieczór – dodał, odchrząkując. – Co powiesz na to, że przyprowadzę tutaj Katie? Moglibyście tutaj spać. Stary pokój mojej siostry jest wolny. Przynajmniej na tę jedną noc.

Paul spojrzał na niego, trochę zaskoczony.

\- Chyba, że chcesz wrócić do siebie…

\- Nie, nie… Jeśli moglibyśmy zostać tutaj – zaczął Tildwell.

\- Okej – rzucił tylko, otwierając w końcu drzwi.

I podobnie dramatyczne rozmowy pewnie powinni przeprowadzać w środku, ale jakoś żaden z nich nie pomyślał o tym, żeby wejść. Paul stanął niepewnie w jego salonie, jakby nie wiedział co teraz. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał tak nieporządnie. Jego włosy nosiły ślady wielokrotnego rozczesywania palcami, co robił zawsze, gdy Steve go frustrował. I może to nie była zła oznaka – zdał sobie sprawę teraz.

\- Mam kanapę – zaczął. – Albo sporej wielkości łóżko w mojej sypialni.

\- Steve – westchnął Paul.

\- Wiem, co mówiłeś. Po prostu jeśli chcesz tam zasnąć, tak po prostu spać… - urwał sugestywnie.

Paul wpatrywał się w niego, jakby był całkiem zagubiony i może wymaganie od Tildwella podejmowania decyzji w tej chwili nie było całkiem w porządku. Mężczyzna trzeźwiał, ale i tak normalnie miał wiele na głowie, a Steve dokładał co nieco od siebie.

\- Chcesz, żebym zdecydował? – spytał spokojnie.

Paul skinął ostrożnie głową.

\- Moja sypialnia jest na piętrze. Drzwi na końcu korytarza. W szufladzie są czyste koszulki – powiedział jedynie. – Zaraz wrócę z Katie – obiecał.

ooo

Mała nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, gdy zaproponował jej nocowanie w jego domu. Był dość zaskoczony, gdy zastał w salonie Paula w zbyt dużych spodniach dresowych, które mężczyzna musiał podwinąć, wyglądającego o wiele lepiej niż dwadzieścia minut temu. Nie śmierdział alkoholem, a jego włosy były wilgotne od prysznica.

\- Tato! – zapiszczała Katie.

\- Skarbie jak się bawiłaś? – spytał.

\- Maya nauczyła mnie przyrządzać naleśniki z ananasem. Zjadłyśmy je na kolacje, chociaż są na śniadanie – poinformowała ojca, jakby dokonała jakiegoś ogromnego aktu buntu, z którego była dumna.

Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Wujek pozwolił nam tutaj zostać na noc – poinformował córkę Tildwell. – Masz misia? – spytał. – Piżamkę? Więc zmykaj do góry. Rozumiem, że myłaś już zęby – dodał.

Katie jednak już biegła po schodach na piętro. Paul zerknął na niego jakoś niepewnie. Jego policzki były dziwnie zarumienione. Może nadal od alkoholu, który krążył w jego krwi. Steve odłożył więc klucze na szafkę i spokojnie wstukał kod, uzbrajając alarm. Nie chciał wyczytywać za wiele w tej determinacji, którą widział w oczach Paula, ponieważ mogła oznaczać zbyt wiele.

\- Idę do góry – powiedział jedynie, zerkając na Tildwella, który tylko skinął głową.

Słyszał kroki mężczyzny za sobą i wszedł do sypialni, zdając sobie sprawę, że Paul musiał jeszcze położyć Katie spać. Specjalnie zostawił drzwi pokoju Mary Ann otwarte, żeby nie mieli problemu ze znalezieniem wszystkiego. Od pewnego czasu nosił się z zaproszeniem ich na noc. Co prawda nie mieli daleko, ale przecież jego dom miał najlepsze zabezpieczenia, a nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że oboje żyli w dziwnym stresie. Nigdy wcześniej nie znał tak czujnej ośmiolatki jak Katie.

Paul wszedł do sypialni na palcach, chociaż nadal chwiejnym krokiem i Steve nie wiedział nawet, że jego serce mogło bić tak głośno. Miał nadzieję, że Tildwell tego nie słyszał. Materac ugiął się pod Paulem, gdy ten wsuwał się pod przykrycia, tym razem w samej bieliźnie, która też należała do Steve'a, bo pod swoimi palcami czuł wyraźnie jak bardzo luźna była na o wiele węższych biodrach niższego mężczyzny.

Przez chwilę bali się poruszyć i kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to też jest obustronne, przewrócił się po prostu na bok, zmuszając Paula do tego, aby został mniejszą łyżeczką.

\- Nigdy… -zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Możemy się obrócić – zaproponował pospiesznie.

\- Nie, tak jest dobrze – odparł Paul.

Steve objął go mocniej.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve ocknął się, przechodząc niemal od razu w tryb obronny. Paul musiał gwałtownie usiąść, bo prześcieradło zsunęło się z nim, odkrywając dla jego oczu spoconego mężczyznę. Tildwell ciężko dyszał i przecierał twarz, jakby starał się pozbyć natrętnych myśli. Może nawet wyszedłby na kolejny nocny spacer, gdyby Steve się nie obudził.

\- Koszmar? – spytał, dotykając delikatnie ramienia Paula.

Ten skinął tylko głową.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – zaproponował, starając się nie spłoszyć mężczyzny.

Paul potrząsnął przecząco niemal całym sobą, jakby tak chciał podkreślić jak bardzo nie miał na to ochoty. Steve zostawił dłoń na jego ramieniu, zaciskając ją jedynie odrobinę mocniej w geście wsparcia. Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna położy się z powrotem na łóżku, ale Paul wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie, spinając się mocno.

\- To jeden i ten sam sen. Wyczołguję się z samochodu. Widzę, że moja córka jest nieprzytomna. Żyje, ale jest uwięziona. Wyciągam ją, a kiedy wracam do Rachel, ona nie żyje – wyjaśnił Paul spokojnie. – To nawet nie było w ten sposób – dodał, jakby czuł się cholernie winny, że mieszają mu się detale.

\- Czasami podświadomość... – zaczął Steve.

\- To nie jest cholerna podświadomość – warknął Paul. – Nie mam PTSD – odparł nagle zmęczony. – To jest popieprzone. Ludzie tacy jak my nie łamią się – poinformował go.

Steve nie wiedział do końca do czego nawiązywał Paul, ale nie potrafił zaprzeczyć. Była w Tildwellu dziwna determinacja, którą rozpoznawał u siebie. Paul nie był skory do stosowania przemocy, ale nie uciekał od niej, gdy był do tego zmuszony. Steve spodziewałby się, że Tildwell zabiłby dla swojej córki, ale w zasadzie nie potrafił myśleć o tym w negatywnym kontekście. Sam nie miałby problemu z pociągnięciem za spust, gdyby cokolwiek groziło jego ohanie.

\- Wiem – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie jesteś złamany. Nie pomyślałbym w ten sposób. Po prostu czasem nie sypiasz i to jest ludzkie.

\- O Boże, sięgnąłem dna – prychnął Paul. – Super SEAL 'zabijam ludzi kciukami' McGarrett uczy mnie o człowieczeństwie – zakpił. – Kładziemy się spać – zdecydował, naciągając na nich z powrotem prześcieradło.

Steve westchnął, pozwalając mężczyźnie ułożyć się ponownie wygodniej w jego ramionach. Teraz bez wcześniejszego skrępowania.

\- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem – wyszeptał Paul.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – odparł tylko. – Wsłuchaj się w szum znienawidzonego oceanu – doradził mu i Paul prychnął, rozluźniając się odrobinę bardziej.

ooo

Steve obudził się, gdy coś połaskotało go w nos. Normalnie nie sypiał z nikim, więc zesztywniał, kiedy zorientował się, że obejmuje mniejsze ciało. Wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczoru wróciły jednak do niego w ciągu kilku sekund i zerknął w dół na Paula, który nadal spał z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Mężczyzna nie chrapał jeszcze, ale to z pewnością był dobry wstęp do tego, aby za kilka lat zaczął. Albo po prostu tak reagował na alkohol.

Steve wysunął się ostrożnie z łóżka i zszedł na dół, całkiem świadom tego, że aspiryna i szklanka wody będą czymś, za co na pewno Tildwell podziękuję mu o poranku. Było dość wcześnie i nie widział nigdzie Katie. Zresztą alarm zapewne poinformowałby ich obu, gdyby mała próbowała gdzieś się wykraść.

Nie wiedział co jedzą na śniadanie, ale córka Paula wspominała o naleśnikach, więc wyjął trzepaczkę i spojrzał na swoją lodówkę niepewnie. Godziny pracy w Five Oh bywały trudne i nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio zrobił porządne zakupy. Na szczęście znalazł jednak jakieś jajka. Może to ten słodkawy zapach zwabił Katie do kuchni, bo kiedy się odwrócił, siedziała już na wysokim krześle przy ladzie w swojej różowej piżamce.

\- Cześć wujku! Co robisz? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Naleśniki – odparł, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że szklanka z wodą i tabletkami nadal znajdowała się w kuchni.

Jednak ciężkie kroki Paula usłyszał w tej samej chwili, więc po prostu wytarł dłonie w ścierkę i przesunął szklankę w stronę jedynego wolnego miejsca przy ladzie. Tildwell zresztą nie wyglądał aż tak fatalnie.

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim – powiedział mężczyzna, a potem pochłonął całą zawartość szklanki nie zerkając nawet w stronę leków.

Dopiero po trzecim kubku wziął tabletkę i Steve był pod cholernym wrażeniem.

\- Ani słowa – rzucił jeszcze Paul, spoglądając na niego spode łba.

Katie przyglądała im się podejrzliwie, jakby nie wiedziała co jest grane, ale zamierzała się dowiedzieć.

\- A co chciał powiedzieć wujek? – spytała niewinnie.

\- Słowa – odparł Paul kompletnie bez sensu. – A słowa są złe – dodał, przeczesując palcami włosy.

Steve po raz pierwszy widział go bez tych ton żelu i ten bałagan dziwnie do niego pasował. Podobnie jak koszulka i spodnie Steve'a.

Nie był pewien gdzie stawia ich dzisiejszy poranek, ale nie zamierzał niczego popędzać. Nie wiedział gdzie zmierzają, ale miał więcej informacji niż przed tygodniem, a to był postęp. Paul zresztą spoglądał na niego jakoś bardziej rozluźniony i chociaż nie mówili nic, Steve miał wrażenie, że między nimi było jak najbardziej w porządku.

Rozumiał wątpliwości Tildwella. Katie straciła matkę a Paul sobie jeszcze nie poradził. To wszystko było nagłe i Steve też czuł się tak, jakby uderzył w niego pociąg. Przez cały okres, gdy służył, nie był w związku z mężczyzną. Sporadyczne spotkania w czasie, gdy był w akademii nie liczyły się w zasadzie. Wiedział czym jest seks, ale to były informacje, które niewiele mu dawały. Związki miały swoje prawa i nie było schematu postępowania. Każda sytuacja była inna i nikt nie mógł dać mu przepisu na to jak wszystko wyprostować.

Musiał działać instynktownie, więc po prostu dokończył naleśniki, upewniając się, że na talerzu Paula leży ogromny plaster ananasa. Mężczyzna tylko zerknął, a potem skrzywił się, oddając owoc śmiejącej się Katie.

\- Jak ja cię nienawidzę – jęknął Tildwell. – Co ja ci zrobiłem, że torturujesz mnie od rana? – spytał.

Steve uśmiechnął się jedynie krzywo, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Katie, która przejęła również 'skażonego ananasem' naleśnika z talerza swojego ojca.

ooo

Tildwellowie wrócili do siebie około południa, w zasadzie tylko po to, aby zmienić ubrania i Steve miał ochotę zaproponować im znowu, żeby zostali na noc. Pokój Mary Ann w zasadzie stał pusty od lat. Paul z dziwną ciekawością oglądał jego system alarmowy i miał wrażenie, że już niedługo podobne cacko będą montować i u nich.

Kiedy ponownie otwierał im drzwi, z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Tildwella, który przyszedł w niczym innym tylko szortach. Nie wiedział nawet, że mężczyzna posiada normalne plażowe ubranie, ale Katie nie wydawała się ani trochę zaskoczona.

\- Ukrywałeś się przede mną? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Cały czas – prychnął Paul. – Nie lubię piasku. Nie lubię wody – przypomniał mu. – Ale wbrew obiegowej opinii potrafię pływać – dodał.

\- Woda dobrze działa na kaca – odgadł Steve.

Paul nawet nie zaprzeczał, a pewnie powinien skojarzyć dlaczego Tildwell miał na twarzy przeciwsłoneczne okulary.

\- Może się prześpisz, a ja popilnuję Katie? – zaproponował niepewnie.

Widział wątpliwości, które przebiegły po twarzy mężczyzny. I może to naprawdę było zbyt wcześnie.

\- Myślę… - zaczął Paul. – Leżak na lanai – zdecydował w końcu. – Nie odpływajcie daleko, dobrze? Jeśli coś się będzie działo…

Steve spojrzał na niego wymownie.

\- Dobra, dobra – powiedział Tildwell, siadając na swoim ulubionym miejscu nadal z okularami na twarzy.

ooo

Kono wyglądała fatalnie, kiedy pojawiła się z Chinem w jego domu. Trochę zaskoczyło ich zaproszenie, ale po raz pierwszy miał powód, aby się socjalizować. Spędzili z Katie cały dzień w wodzie, gdy Paul odsypiał i nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak wspaniale. Miał wrażenie, że cały świat leżał na wyciągnięcie jego ręki.

Pilnowali z Chinem grilla z piwami w dłoniach, gdy Kono moczyła się z Katie. Kalakaua nie była w kondycji do pływania, więc może wczoraj nie wypili aż tak mało. Może po prostu z Chinem faktycznie mieli 'wyporność' jak nazwał to Paul, ku jego rozbawieniu. Kilka razy w ciągu dnia wspominał o tym, że może Tildwella zanieść, jeśli ten ma problem z chodzeniem i mężczyzna rzucał mu nienawistne spojrzenia, ale było w nich coś paradoksalnie ciepłego, jakby sobie nie dokuczali, ale flirtowali w ten dziki sposób.

W zasadzie nie mógł powiedzieć, aby stało się cokolwiek, ale jednak miał wrażenie, jakby zrobili jakiś wielki krok. Jakby pokonali barierę, o której istnieniu nie wiedział. I czuł się trochę jak nastolatek, który pierwszy raz się całował, a endorfiny nadal krążyły w jego krwi, sprawiając, że nie mógł ukryć swojej ekscytacji.

\- Uśmiechaj się szerzej, a zacznę sądzić, że dostaliśmy wyrzutnię rakiet, o którą idiotycznie złożyłeś podanie, gdy zaczynaliśmy Five Oh – powiedział Chin. – Udany wieczór? – spytał mężczyzna niezobowiązująco.

Steve spojrzał na niego spanikowany, nie wiedząc nawet, że zdradzał się tak bardzo. A potem zerknął na Paula, który leżał nadal na lanai, zaledwie kilka kroków od nich. Chin mówił jednak na tyle cicho, że nie zwrócił uwagi Tildwella.

Kelly uniósł brwi do góry, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu rzeczy. Prowadzili konwersację bez słów i Steve czuł cholerną ulgę z tego powodu, bo Paul odwrócił się w chwilę potem i spojrzał na nich zdezorientowany.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Tildwell. – Steven, dlaczego masz taką minę, jakby Chin spalił twojego ulubionego ananasa?

\- Chcesz piwo? – zaproponował, ponieważ był dupkiem.

Paul pozieleniał tylko trochę, a potem spojrzał na Kono, która siedziała tyłkiem w wodzie, rzucając z Katie kulkami z mokrego piasku do oceanu.

Ta dwójka nigdy więcej nie powinna pić razem alkoholu.

\- Jeśli Kono zwymiotuje na moją córkę, będę winił was obu – poinformował ich Paul całkiem poważnie, a potem rozłożył się ponownie na leżaku.

ooo

Steve zapewne nie powinien być zaskoczony, gdy w niedzielę wieczorem odkryto zwłoki młodej kobiety. Zostawił Paulowi klucze do domu i kod do alarmu na wszelki wypadek, ruszając w stronę miejsca zbrodni. Kono przepytywała już dwójkę turystów, którzy odkryli ciało na rzadko uczęszczanym szlaku turystycznym.

\- Miałem zabrać tutaj Paula i Katie – poinformował China z pewnym przestrachem.

Na szczęście jednak Tildwell nadal czuł się fatalnie po ich piątkowym wypadzie i Steve rozumiał nareszcie dlaczego mężczyzna tak mocno ograniczał alkohol. Najwyraźniej wybrał już swoją truciznę i z pewnością był nią cukier. Nigdy nie widział wcześniej faceta, który pochłaniałby tyle słodkości, nie tykając przy tym owoców, jakby miał do nich wstręt.

\- Załatwimy to szybko – obiecał Chin, ale sprawa okazała się nie tak łatwa.

Kobietę rozebrano. Max nie miał jej dokumentów, ale przynajmniej nie znalazł śladów gwałtu. Torturowano ją i przetrzymywano dłużej niż jeden dzień, co wydało mu się dziwne i cuchnęło Yakuzą. Od dawna organizacja nie dawała o sobie znać, ale kobieta nie wyglądała na ich zwyczajową ofiarę. Tatuaż na jej udzie nie był też w języku mandaryńskim.

Jego komórka odezwała się i zaskoczony dostrzegł na wyświetlaczu numer Paula.

Odebrał, niewiele o tym myśląc.

\- Wujek Steve? – spytała Katie przyciszonym głosem.

\- Coś się stało, małpko? – powiedział szybko, zaalarmowany faktem, że mała dorwała się do telefonu ojca.

Miał w głowie jakieś dziesięć scenariuszy i żaden nie przedstawiał się optymistycznie. Może dyskretna paranoja Paula udzielała się i jemu.

\- Tata robi kolację – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie, jakby to stanowiło źródło problemu. – On nie umie gotować, ale jak przyjedziesz, powiedz mu, że to jest smaczne – poinstruowała go. – Nie gotował bardzo długo – rzuciła jeszcze dość dziwnym tonem, który nauczył się kojarzyć z okresem, gdy jej matka żyła.

Może Paul ostatnim razem gotował dla swojej żony i Steve czuł jakiś dziwny uścisk w piersi. Na stole Maxa leżała nada denatka, a Katie właśnie instruowała go jak powinien się zachować, kiedy dotrze do nich na kolację. Nie było to do końca jej błogosławieństwo, ale najwyraźniej nie zakładała nawet, że mógłby jeść gdzie indziej i to była przyjemna myśl.

\- Steve? – spytała Kono.

\- Poradzicie sobie tutaj beze mnie? – rzucił.

Kono uśmiechnęła się, jakby w sekundzie rozgryzła o co chodzi.

\- Ma pan ważniejsze sprawy, komandorze McGarrett? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Max.

I może wydawał się nawet oburzony trochę takim obrotem sprawy, ale mieli niedzielny wieczór, a on miał za sobą cudowny weekend.

\- Kojarzysz księgowego z biura burmistrza? – spytała Kono. – Steve i Paul siedzą na ogromnej palmie… - zaćwierkała, więc ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie chcąc nawet słyszeć zakończenia.

I może szczerzył się jak idiota, ale nikt w zasadzie nie widział, więc nie mógł tego zeznać w sądzie.

ooo

Paul gotował fatalnie. Facet nie powinien dotykać patelni. W zasadzie Steve był w szoku, że ta dwójka nie umarła z głodu przez ten cały czas. Katie co prawda uparcie żuła to co spalił jej ojciec i miała ten zdesperowany uśmiech, który kierowała raz po raz w jego stronę, jakby szukała u niego wsparcia i pocieszenia. Więc uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej od niej, starając się robić dobre wrażenie.

Paul jeszcze nie wziął ani jednego gryza, nadal siekając coś przy desce, całkiem nieświadom tortur, którym ich poddawał.

\- I jak? – spytał mężczyzna radośnie.

Steve zdobył się jedynie na to, żeby unieść kciuk do góry.

\- Lepsze niż żarcie na łodziach podwodnych, prawda panie SEAL? – spytał Tildwell ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie. – Prawdziwe włoskie żarcie – rzucił jeszcze.

I Steve radośnie spytałby jakim cudem Tildwell było włoskim nazwiskiem, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Katie miała ciemne włosy i oczy, opalała się na przyjemny brąz i zapewne cudowne geny odziedziczyła po matce.

\- Jasne – odparł Steve, starając się skupić na krótkich odpowiedziach.

Uczono ich, że to najlepsza metoda, kiedy ich przesłuchiwano, a nigdy bardziej nie czuł się inwigilowany niż teraz. Katie nie spuszczała z niego oka, oceniając każdą jego reakcję i miał wrażenie, że to był jakiś test – przynajmniej z jej strony. Wydawał się też zdawać celująco, bo uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Dlaczego zniknąłeś? - spytała w końcu mała z pewnym wyrzutem. – Myślałam, że popływamy – dodała.

\- Musiałem iść do pracy. Czasami są takie nagłe wypadki. Wiesz czym się zajmuję, prawda? – spytał miękko.

\- Tata powiedział, że pomagasz ludziom – odparła i spojrzała na niego ciekawie. – Ktoś się zgubił? – spytała.

\- Powiedzmy – rzucił wymijająco. – Ktoś obrał złą drogę życiową. Musimy go znaleźć i powiedzieć mu, że robi źle.

\- Jak bardzo źle? – spytał nagle Paul, marszcząc brwi.

Steve nie był w stanie określić skali. Nie przepadał za sprawami, gdzie ofiarami były kobiety i dzieci, ale żaden gliniarz takich nie lubił. Niestety zwyrodnialcy wybierali łatwe cele, ponieważ z zasady według niego byli tchórzami. Jak facet z baru, który faktycznie wybrał najniższego mężczyznę, aby pokazać jak wielkim macho był, nie mając pojęcia, że rozmiar się jednak nie liczył.

\- Bardzo – odparł tylko i Paul skinął głową, ale zmarszczka między jego brwiami pogłębiła się tylko.

– Postaraj się nie przeskakiwać przez kolejne szyby. Nie chcemy, żeby wasz departament miał zniżki u wszystkich miejscowych szklarzy – rzucił Tildwell, zaskakując go tylko odrobinę.

\- Zbiłeś szybę? – zdziwiła się Katie.

\- Wujek Steve nie wie, że należy otwierać drzwi – odparł Paul z pewną satysfakcją w głosie.

Katie wydawała się naprawdę zdziwiona.

\- Mogę cię nauczyć – zaproponowała mu z uśmiechem.

ooo

Po raz pierwszy znalazł się w salonie Tildwellów, co pewnie powinno go dziwić. Poprzednio, gdy przyszedł po Katie, odprawiając Mayę do domu, nie zatrzymał się w żadnym pomieszczeniu na dłużej. Jedynie przy drzwiach zerknął na górę szafki, ale jeśli faktycznie dostrzegł pistolet, nie było go tam tym razem, podobnie jak teraz.

Katie pożegnała się z nimi i poszła do swojego pokoju. Paul wyskoczył na kilka minut do góry, żeby położyć ją spać, a potem wrócił z piwami w dłoniach.

Kanapa wyglądała na wysłużoną, ale to brak osobistych przedmiotów naprawdę raził. Pojedyncze zdjęcie Paula i Katie, które stało na telewizorze, musiało zostać zrobione na wystawie naukowej. Mężczyzna usiadł dość blisko niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Spróbowałem makaronu. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że go nie posoliłem? – spytał Paul całkiem poważnie. – Nie wiem jak mogliście to zjeść – prychnął.

\- Katie dzwoniła i ostrzegła mnie – przyznał. – Poza tym miałem wrażenie, że wydrapie mi oczy, jeśli powiem ci cokolwiek złego – dodał i wzruszył ramionami.

Paul popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem jego usta rozchyliły się, jakby mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego, przysunął się tylko bliżej i pocałował go miękko, krótko. I kiedy oderwał się od Steve'a, zerknął jeszcze raz, sprawdzając chyba czy wszystko w porządku, więc Steve z bijącym cholernie głośno sercem, objął jego głowę dłonią, przyciągając go do siebie w bardziej kontrolowany sposób. Z większym rozmysłem i czystą premedytacją.

Po omacku odłożył ich piwa w bezpieczne miejsce, czując się odrobinę głupio, że znowu migdalą się jak nastolatki. Paul nie powiedział, że doszedł już do tego czego chce, ale to wydawało się ewidentne, gdy język Tildwella wślizgnął się do jego ust i nie mógł powstrzymać tego cichego jęku, który pojawił się wbrew jego woli. Jego dżinsy były już wcześniej przyciasnawe, ale miał wrażenie, że jeśli nie rozepnie teraz spodni, dozna poważnych uszkodzeń. Paul, jakby czytał w jego myślach, spełnił jego najgorszy koszmar i wślizgnął się na jego kolana, ocierając swoimi pośladkami o jego bolesną już erekcję.

\- Tak dobrze? - spytał Tildwell niepewnie i Steve zamrugał, kiedy otworzył w końcu oczy.

Siedzieli objęci tak ciasno, że nie był pewien do końca gdzie były jego dłonie. Jedną na pewno ubezpieczał Paula przed upadkiem. Kanapa była o wiele zbyt wąska, aby siedzieli na niej w ten sposób, nawet z jego długimi nogami.

\- Co masz na myśli? – prychnął, a potem mgliście przypomniał sobie to spięte 'nigdy', którego zdanie nie zostało zakończone. – Paul… - zaczął, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Steven – warknął Tildwell. – Przez pewien czas tego nie robiłem. Nie wiem czy nie wyszedłem z gry. Mógłbyś mi udzielić wskazówek, wiesz… - rzucił sugestywnie.

Steve nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć.

\- Jeśli nie zdejmę zaraz spodni, będzie to grozić kontuzją – odparł całkiem poważnie i Paul zaśmiał się krótko, tylko po to, żeby spoważnieć już po sekundzie.

\- Chcesz zostać na noc? – spytał Tildwell, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Co z Katie? – zainteresował się.

\- Pytałem czy nie ma nic przeciwko – odparł Paul, zaskakując go lekko. – Nie ma nic przeciwko, żebyś zostawał na noc – poinformował go ostrożnie. – Jeśli chcesz zostać na noc – dodał mniej pewnie. – Na noc w sensie…

\- Podejrzewam po twoim jąkaniu – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

\- Nie powinienem się budzić w nocy, ale…

\- Jeśli wyjdziesz na spacer w nocy i nie obudzisz mnie to cię znajdę i przewlokę przez całą dżunglę – zagroził mu.

\- Nie odważyłbyś się – rzucił Paul oburzony.

\- Zaryzykuj to się dowiesz – odparł Steve. – Nie wziąłem piżamy. Mogę po coś skoczyć, ale jeśli masz jakąś koszulkę… - urwał.

\- Jasne – powiedział Paul. – Nie przeszkadza ci, że my nie… Nie chcę niczego przyspieszać, ale to pewnie w zasadzie głupie. To jest głupie. Jesteśmy dorośli i…

\- I chciałbym się wyspać dzisiaj, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza. Jutro mam zabójcę do chwycenia i szyby do zbicia – przypomniał mu, przerywając jego trajkotania.

\- Steven – jęknął Paul. – Jak ja to rozliczę?


	6. Chapter 6

Steve obudził się, kiedy ktoś szarpnął za jego bieliznę. W zasadzie to był najbardziej abstrakcyjny atak, który mu się zdarzył, więc nie zareagował do razu. Jego bokserki zostały zsunięte i nie tak cicha klątwa zawisła w powietrzu, wypowiedziana przez dobrze znany mu głos.

\- Co robisz? – spytał, chociaż to było całkiem głupie.

\- Mężczyzna podczas snu ma około pięciu wzwodów, o których nie wie – poinformował go Paul całkiem poważnie.

Steve musiał być nieźle zaspany, ponieważ to nie miało żadnego sensu.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Próbuję wsadzić do moich ust twojego fiuta, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie kooperujesz – poinformował go Paul, lekko sfrustrowany.

\- Co? – spytał jeszcze raz i to nie był jego najlepszy dzień.

Albo noc.

\- A co się stało z niespieszeniem się i snem? – spytał, unosząc jednak wyżej biodra, żeby Tildwell mógł zsunąć z niego bieliznę.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

\- Naprawdę chciałeś spać? – zdziwił się Paul.

\- O Boże, nie – powiedział Steve pospiesznie, przyciągając mężczyznę w swoją stronę.

Może zrobił to zbyt mocno, bo Paul upadł na niego nie tak znowu delikatnie. Nadal miał na sobie koszulkę, co było ogromnym niedopatrzeniem, więc Steve szarpnął za nią niecierpliwie.

\- Jeśli jesteś w grze to ja też – zapewnił mężczyznę. – Bądźmy razem nago – dodał.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie biorą do SEAL byle idiotów – prychnął Paul. – Katie jest na tym samym piętrze – przypomniał mu i Steve'owi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.

W ciemności nie najłatwiej było kooperować, ale w zasadzie z Paulem już leżącym na nim i bielizną w okolicy ud, nie potrzebował wiele ruchu. Rozsunął jednie odrobinę nogi, żeby mężczyzna ułożył się wygodniej i zaczął całować jego szorstką od zarostu szczękę. Dotychczas byli tak gwałtowni, że niemal spodziewał się czegoś podobnego po Paulu, ale mężczyzna wodził palcami po skórze jego ramienia z taką delikatnością, jakby Steve był czymś doskonałym. Może po prostu przypominał sobie wzór tatuaży, ale Steve czuł, że to coś więcej, więc zwolnił, pozwalając sobie delektować się pocałunkiem.

Może Paul nie był w intymnych kontaktach z kimkolwiek od śmierci żony i chciał wykorzystać swój czas. Sam nie spotykał się z nikim od lat, ale seks zawsze był częścią jego życia. Nie żałował tego, bo poziom adrenaliny w jego krwi po prostu aż błagał o wyeksploatowanie go w mniej agresywny sposób, a stosunek zawsze był przyjemnym ukojeniem. W delikatności Paula było jednak jeszcze coś, co sprawiało, że jego klatka piersiowa ściskała się nie tak znowuż lekko. Miał wrażenie, że on też tego potrzebuje. Może niekoniecznie upuszczenia pary. Położyli się w stanie podniecenia, wiedział, że Paul musiał to czuć, kiedy przyciskał się pośladkami do jego krocza.

Potrzebował – nie tyle seksu, co właśnie tego mężczyzny, który teraz tymi dłońmi, przeważnie trzymającymi kalkulator, głaskał jego skórę. A potem Paul zsunął się niżej, przerywając ich pocałunek i zaczął ssać skórę na jego szyi, nie na tyle długo, aby zostawić ślad, ale jedynie uczucie mrowienia. A potem zsunął się jeszcze trochę w dół, na jego klatkę piersiową, którą potraktował dokładnie tak samo. I chociaż było kilka osób, które lizało go po brzuchu, po mięśniach, które robiły wrażenie – jedynie Paul – wydawał się nie traktować go jak obiekt czysto seksualny. A przynajmniej nie tylko.

Było coś kojącego w tej powolności, a jednocześnie coś podniecającego, bo czas oczekiwania na te ciągle ruszające się usta był równie słodki, co te małe pocałunki na jego kościach biodrowych. Nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami. Najchętniej wplótłby palce we włosy Tildwella, ale to nie było zbyt grzeczne. Poza tym czuł, że będzie potrzebował się czegoś przytrzymać. Paul swoje niedoświadczenie przykrywał pocałunkami i liźnięciami. To nie mogło pójść przecież źle i mężczyzna eksperymentował z jego sprzętem w sposób, który groził tragedią w każdej chwili, bo jeśli było coś, co pokonywało go – były to właśnie delikatne pieszczoty. Niedostateczne do tego, aby go doprowadzić na szczyt, ale na tyle drażniące, aby jego jądra groziły wybuchem. Był świadom tego, że Paul nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo igrał z ogniem. Dla niego było to tylko badanie terenu, przyzwyczajanie się do tekstury i smaku, których nie czuł tak długo. A Steve trzymał się zagłowia łóżka, starając się nie wydawać zbyt głośnych dźwięków.

\- Jak mi idzie? – spytał niepewnie Paul.

Steve zerknął w dół, chociaż w tych ciemnościach nie mógł zobaczyć za wiele.

\- Kocham twoje ataki bezsenności – wychrypiał jedynie.

Paul prychnął i wziął główkę jego penisa do ust z pewną ostrożnością, która dowodziła tylko, że może te liźnięcia nie były jednak tak nieśmiałe. Może Tildwell po prostu kochał w ten sposób – powoli i dokładnie. I Steve był zgubiony, bo jeśli jego fiut miał wchodzić w te usta z taką powolnością, nie miał szans wygłuszyć wszystkich jęków.

Paul poruszał głową leniwie, z rozmysłem, bawiąc się językiem szparą na końcu jego żołędzi, gdy wracał. Steve miał wrażenie, że jest stymulowany o wiele za bardzo i czuł jak jego ciało trzęsło się całe, walcząc z sobą. Jego fiut wykonywał te małe drgnięcia, których nie potrafił powstrzymać, ponieważ były efektem tego, co Paul robił z jego nerwami. A one wydawały się niemal obnażone.

I kiedy sądził już, że Tildwell wprowadzi go w jakiś katatoniczny stan, mężczyzna zaczął poruszać się o wiele żwawiej, obejmując nareszcie dłonią resztę jego członka, który nie mieścił się w tych o wiele zbyt ruchomych ustach. Nie było w tym wcześniejszej finezji i wszystko zdradzało brak wprawy. Steve pewnie nie byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie fakt, że to był jednak Paul, a to jakoś wszystko zmieniało i sprawiało, że nawet przypadkowe kontakty z zębami mężczyzny miały w sobie po prostu to coś. Mężczyzna męczył się wyraźnie, jego szczęka musiała boleć, a jednak nie przestawał skupiony na celu i Steve nie wiedział nawet co pchnęło go w końcu dalej. Może palce, które wbiły się mocniej w jego pośladki, rozdzielając je lekko. Zawsze lubił, kiedy ktoś bawił się jego tyłkiem, ale nie spodziewał się, że Tildwell odkryje to na pierwszej randce. Albo cokolwiek to było.

\- Ja… - zaczął, ponieważ ostrzegał ludzi, z którymi sypiał.

Paul odsunął się na tyle, żeby jego nasienie nie trafiło go w twarz i to było całkiem w porządku, bo Steve nie miał nic przeciwko bałaganowi. Tildwell miał zresztą całkiem przyjemne dłonie, które idealnie pasowały do jego penisa.

\- Chodź tutaj – wyszeptał, biorąc głębszy oddech.

\- Nie martw się. Zamierzam – odparł Paul. – Nie jestem altruistą – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

ooo

Kiedy się obudził po raz kolejny, byli splątani z sobą. Prześcieradło zakrywało jedynie jego biodra, co nie było aż tak konieczne, od kiedy noga Paula przerzucona była przez niego, zakrywając te newralgiczne części jego ciała, które najwyraźniej próbowały wrócić do gry wraz z porankiem. Tildwell mówił coś o pięciu wzwodach w ciągu nocy i mógł mieć cholerną rację.

Paul zresztą wtulał się w niego równie podniecony, sądząc po tym, co czuł na biodrze i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek poranek po był tak przyjemny. Leżeli nago, spleceni tak bardzo, że cieszył się, że jego pęcherz nie wołał ten jeden raz o ulgę, bo nie zamierzał wstawać. Nawet na poranny trening. Zamierzał to jakoś wyjaśnić Kono, chociaż zapewne wystarczyłoby gdyby powiedział, że jadł z Paulem kolację, a ta odpuściłaby mu grzech lenistwa.

\- Jesteś taki głośny, kiedy się uśmiechasz. Nie uczyli was uśmiechać się po cichu? – spytał Tildwell.

\- Nawet nie drgnąłem – odparł Steve.

\- Kłamiesz – prychnął Paul, poruszając sugestywnie udem, które przylegało do jego członka.

A potem wsunął się na niego, wbijając go w materac swoim bezwładnym ciężarem. Nie podpierał się nawet na rękach.

\- Wiesz, że nie ważysz jak piórko, prawda? – rzucił Steve.

\- Podniosłeś mnie – przypomniał mu Paul cierpko. – Nie narzekaj teraz, skoro wypominałeś mi to przez cały weekend. Myślałem, że to daje mi wolny wstęp na leżenie na tobie.

Steve nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami. I pewnie powinien był wiedzieć, że to jeszcze obróci się przeciwko niemu.

Właśnie miał na końcu języka nienajgorszą ripostę, gdy jego telefon rozdzwonił się na dobre. Paul nawet nie wyglądał na zirytowanego, gdy podawał mu komórkę. Zsunął się jedynie z niego, dając mu trochę prywatności, chociaż Steve nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- McGarrett – rzucił do słuchawki.

\- Szefie, mamy problem – powiedziała Kono tonem, który sprawił, że sam podniósł się z łóżka alarmując przy tym Paula.

\- Co się stało? Zaraz tam będę – obiecał.

\- Zidentyfikowaliśmy ofiarę. To szeryf stanowy. Okradziono ją, ale biuro ma podesłać nam wszystkie materiały i sprawy, które prowadziła. Nie wiemy czy przewoziła więźnia czy dopiero tutaj miała go odebrać – wyjaśniła Kono i wiedział w czym tkwił problem.

W tej chwili za kobietę mógł podszyć się każdy.

\- Chin będzie w jej wynajętym pokoju hotelowym, gdzie dostarczono z lotniska jej rzeczy – odparła Kono.

\- Spotkajmy się tam – rzucił, rozłączając się pospiesznie.

Właśnie odwracał się, aby przeprosić, ale Paul trzymał już jego ubranie w dłoniach, podając mu kolejno wszystko, czego potrzebował.

\- Jeśli zdążysz na kolację, daj znać co ci zamówić – poprosił mężczyzna bez cienia wyrzutu w głosie.

ooo

Tak jak się spodziewali w zasadzie nie znaleźli nic. Kono udała się do biura, ponieważ mieli przysłać im akta Daniela Williamsa. Facet był świadkiem koronnym w sprawie jakiegoś mafioza z New Jersey. Sylvia Dering miała odebrać go i przewieźć na wstępne przesłuchania. Proces miał się zacząć lada dzień. Przyspieszono jego datę, bo Cannon uparcie polował na świadków, których ukrywano od przeszło dwóch lat. Williams miał być gwoździem do jego trumny.

Wrócili z Chinem do Maxa, który był prawdziwym cudotwórcą. Zidentyfikował szeryf stanową po niepozornym tatuażu, który się okazał maksymą szkoły policyjnej. Na szczęście nie zmasakrowano twarzy kobiety, chociaż Steve nadal nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ją torturowano ją. Wszystkie informacje na temat swojego podopiecznego powinna mieć w neseserze. Zabójcom potrzebny był jedynie adres i obecne nazwisko, które nadano mężczyźnie i coś po prostu śmierdziało mu w tej sprawie.

Dawna sprawa matki stanęła mu przed oczami, więc niewiele się namyślając zawrócił do swojego domu. Kojarzył nazwisko Cannona, ale nie był pewien jego powiązań. Na Hawajach mieli swoje problemy.

Nie dojechał zbyt daleko, gdy jego komórka zaczęła wygrywać znajomą melodyjkę.

\- McGarrett – powiedział krótko. – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że będę na kolacji – dodał, ponieważ sprawa wydawała się niemal rozwiązana.

Wystarczyło znaleźć Williamsa, a SWAT był już zaalarmowany i gotowy do działania na każdy rozkaz Kono.

\- Steve – zaczął Paul. – Słuchaj uważnie, teraz dam ci moją córkę – rzucił mężczyzna i Steve'owi zaświeciły się lampki ostrzegawcze.

\- Paul? – spytał niepewnie, przyspieszając.

\- Wujku? - zaczęła Katie i musiała płakać. – Wujku – załkała. – Tata powiedział, że mogę się pożegnać, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć, gdzie jedziemy – wyjaśniła mu i wydawała się tak cholernie winna. – Kocham cię. Tata powiedział, że na pewno cię jeszcze spotkamy, ale na razie nie, więc jeśli możesz przenieść do siebie moją deskę… - urwała i zaczęła płakać.

Słyszał jak Paul próbował ją uspokoić, ale zapewne mu nie wyszło.

\- Steven, słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie mam wiele czasu – zaczął Tildwell. – W kuchni jest ciało Franka Delano. Pistolet zostawiam na stole. Ja go zastrzeliłem – poinformował go Paul i nie tego Steve się spodziewał.

\- Jeśli masz kłopoty... – zaczął i nie wiedział nawet jak to skończyć.

Nie mógłby chronić Paula, gdyby ten był mordercą, ale tutaj nic do siebie nie pasowało. Może mężczyzna włamał się do nich. To wtedy wyjaśniałoby dlaczego Tildwell trzymał broń przy wejściu. Bał się, więc mógł być śledzony.

\- Kłopoty – prychnął Paul. – Nie masz pojęcia – westchnął. – Przepraszam, że wyjeżdżam, jeśli cokolwiek się wyjaśni… - urwał. – Wrócimy. Naprawdę zrobię wszystko, żeby wrócić. Musisz mi w to uwierzyć – dodał z naciskiem i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że to cholerne pożegnanie, na które nie był gotów.

Zresztą parkował już przed domem.

\- Powiesz mi to prosto w twarz – poinformował go.

\- Co? –zdziwił się Paul.

Steve nawet nie pukał, wszedł jedynie do środka domu z komórką przy uchu. Kobieta w kuchni wypełniała dokumenty i miała przy sobie policyjną odznakę, więc skinął jej głową. Katie płakała na schodach, a Paul oddzielał ją ewidentnie od salonu, gdzie na widoku leżało ciało mężczyzny. Wystarczył mu rzut oka, żeby ocenić sytuację.

\- Jestem w programie ochrony świadków – poinformował go Paul.

\- Co? – spytał Steve, chociaż tak, to nareszcie miało sens.

I trybiki w jego głowie pracowały ze zdwojoną prędkością.

\- Williams, Daniel Williams – powiedział, a Paul… Daniel spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

Steve nie zastanawiał się nawet sekundy, zanim wymierzył do kobiety, która ruszyła w ich kierunku.

\- Odwróć się i stań twarzą do ściany, chcę widzieć twoje ręce – poinformował ją spokojnie.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz? – spytał Daniel… Danny.

Zdrobnienie bardziej do niego pasowało. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Williams miał własny zapasowy pistolet, który wycelował w jego głowę, chociaż dłoń drżała mu dość mocno. Steve wątpił, aby wystrzelił bez wyjaśnień.

\- Wczoraj znaleźliśmy ciało kobiety. Dzisiaj zidentyfikowaliśmy ją jako szeryf stanową Sylvię Dering. Przypomina ci to coś? – spytał spokojnie, a Danny spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Nie opuścił broni, jedynie skierował ją w stronę kobiety, która spoglądała na nich z zimną determinacją.

\- Rusz się tylko. Zrób mi tę przyjemność – poprosił Williams.

Jego komórka znowu się rozdzwoniła, więc odebrał, bo Danny zabrał jego kajdanki, decydując się najwyraźniej skuć podejrzaną.

\- Steve, Paul Tildwell to Daniel Williams – poinformowała go Kono.

\- Wiem – odparł spokojnie. – Mamy zabójcę szeryfa stanowego – dodał i rozłączył się.

Williams wziął głębszy wdech i zaczął znowu nerwowo przeczesywać swoje włosy.

\- Skontaktuj się z biurem szeryfa. Frank Delano był wtyczką Cannona –poinformował Steve'a. – Jest twoja - dodał i wyminął go.

\- Co robisz? – spytał.

\- Zabieram córkę – zaczął Danny.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz – obruszył się. – Jesteście bez ochrony.

\- Cannon ma wtyczki w biurze szeryfa – warknął Williams nagle, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. – Nie możemy tutaj zostać – dodał trochę spokojniej. – Gracie? – dodał miękko i najwyraźniej to było prawdziwe imię dziewczynki.

Przytuliła się do ojca niemal natychmiast i patrzyła na Steve'a, jakby sądziła, że jest na nią zły.

\- Gracie, ładnie – powiedział tylko, przygryzając wargę. – Danny, też nie najgorzej – rzucił.

Williams potrząsnął głową, jakby próbował się pozbyć tysiąca myśli. Sam miał ich jakieś pół miliona.

\- Naprawdę nie możemy wrócić do biura szeryfa, Steven – powiedział w końcu Danny, jakby go za coś przepraszał.

I może uciekali już zbyt długo.

\- Nie – zgodził się z nim. – Ale macie Five Oh – przypomniał mu.

ooo

Kono i Chin wpatrywali się w nich w szoku, kiedy wmaszerowali do siedziby Five Oh. Danny niemal od razu zasłonił Grace widok i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że na ekranach nadal wiszą zdjęcia z pierwszego zamachu na Williamsów. Uliczne kamery najwyraźniej uchwyciły atak na ich samochód. Dostrzegł jedynie jak Danny wyczołgał się z rozbitego wehikułu i zaczął strzelać bez ostrzeżenia w stronę drugiego pojazdu.

\- Chryste, przepraszam – powiedziała Kono, wyłączając wszystko w ciągu ułamka sekundy.

Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nic się nie stało – odparł Williams głosem niezdradzającym emocji. – Gracie, pójdziesz z ciocią Kono? – poprosił.

Mała spojrzała na ojca jak zawsze, gdy zastanawiała się dlaczego była odsyłana.

\- Na dole jest podejrzana do przesłuchania – rzucił Steve.

Chin ruszył w jego kierunku, ale Danny zastąpił mu drogę.

\- Nie, jeśli mamy ją przesłuchać idziemy tam we dwóch – odparł Williams i miał tę minę, która mówiła, że się nie wywiną tak łatwo.

\- Pa… Danny – westchnął.

\- Byłem gliną, jestem gliną. Wiem o tym ludziach więcej niż znajdziecie w tych aktach – odparł Williams i to była czysta prawda.

Wiedział o tym.

\- Nie będzie zeznawała przeciwko Cannonowi, ale chcemy ją przyskrzynić za szeryf stanową – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Czyli teoretycznie ta sprawa nie jest powiązana z moją – dodał.

\- Nie, ale chcesz się dowiedzieć dlaczego planowali was porwać – odparł Steve.

Williams nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

\- Dobra – powiedział w końcu, ponieważ nie sądził, aby mieli lepszy pomysł – Chin, wezwij SWAT i zabezpieczcie ten budynek. Nikt nie wchodzi na to piętro bez przepustek. Poinformuj biuro szeryfa o przecieku.

\- Wyślij ekipę do mojego domu. Delano tam nadal leży – dorzucił Danny. – Pistolet na stole jest narzędziem zbrodni, powiedzmy. Nie mam śladów prochu. Wymyłem ręce, ale powinny być na nim odciski palców – ciągnął dalej niewzruszenie. – No i Delano jest detektywem z Newark - dodał.

Chin skinął głową.

\- Dam wam znać, jeśli Max znajdzie coś jeszcze – rzucił Kelly. – I stary, dobrze że jesteście cali – dodał jeszcze i Danny uśmiechnął się lekko.


	7. Chapter 7

Trudno było mu się przestawić i kiedy schodzili na dół budynku łapał się na tym, że nadal nazywał w swojej głowie mężczyznę Paulem. Danny zresztą spoglądał na niego dość niepewnie, więc Steve po prostu splótł ich palce razem, kiedy drzwi windy zamknęły się za nimi. Wciąż miał przy sobie broń, podobnie jak Williams, który włożył swój pistolet bezpiecznie za pasek spodni.

\- Nie lubię pożegnań przez telefon – rzucił, nie wiedząc co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

Danny spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

\- Uratowałeś nam życie – powiedział tylko mężczyzna i Steve może zażartowałby na ten temat, gdyby nie fakt, że to osiadło na jego ramionach jak ciężar, z którym nie wiedział co zrobić.

Przez ułamek sekundy w domu Williamsa sądził nawet, że Danny był pieprzonym księgowym mafii, ale to tak bardzo nie pasowało. Ostatnie tygodnie nie mogły być kłamstwem. Znał tego mężczyznę niezależnie od nazwiska, które nosił. I Danny wspomniał o tym, że byli tacy sami – nie mylił się również.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć ani słowa, gdy Williams rzucił się na niego, wciskając go w ścianę windy. To nie był jeden ze słodkich pocałunków, które obudziły go wcześniej. Adrenalina dawała o sobie znać i może Danny nie zabił nikogo od lat. Może nie bał się też tak nigdy wcześniej i Steve znał doskonale to uczucie, więc pozwolił mu traktować się odrobinę agresywniej niż zwykle, odczuwając sadystyczną przyjemność z tego, że Danny pozwalał mu to poczuć. Całego siebie. Nie tylko tę łagodną stronę, która przerażała trochę Steve'a, ponieważ oznaczała emocje, uczucia, z którymi sobie nie radził. Agresja i czysta żądza zawsze bardziej do niego przylegały, ponieważ je sam potrafił doskonale wyrażać.

Znajomy dźwięk obwieścił koniec jazdy i Danny oderwał się od niego, poprawiając przy okazji jego koszulkę. Steve nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo.

\- Zrobisz tak w drodze powrotnej? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Och, zamknij się – prychnął Williams. – Na pewno nie, jeśli znowu zaczniesz mnie drażnić. Nie znoszę, kiedy jesteś taki zadowolony z siebie – dodał cierpko.

Steve odchrząknął i spojrzał sugestywnie na zabezpieczone kodem drzwi. Nie mieli nazwiska kobiety, przynajmniej na razie. Kono pracowała nad tym, pilnując kątem oka Grace. Grover rozstawił SWAT i był dość zaskoczony na widok znajomego księgowego, nie powiedział jednak ani słowa i Steve był mu za to cholernie wdzięczny. Powinni byli oddać sprawę biuru szeryfa, odkąd Danny miał niebawem zeznawać, ale to nie wchodziło w grę. Musieli ukryć ich gdzieś na własną rękę, gdy to szaleństwo się skończy, a tak się składało, że znał całkiem miłą wyspę na Morzu Chińskim. Fale do serfowania wcale nie były tam aż tak wysokie.

\- Jak to rozegramy? – spytał, dając Danny'emu wybór.

\- Postaraj się nie pozwolić mi jej zabić – odparł Williams lekko.

\- Przeważnie to Chin przytrzymuje mnie. To będzie coś nowego – przyznał, wstukując pojedynczy kod.

Drzwi otworzyły się z jękiem i Danny uniósł brew na widok pojedynczej żarówki, która zwisała nad głową przykutej do krzesła kobiety. Nie spojrzała na nich nawet przelotnie i Steve nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Była zawodowcem i pewnie wywiodłaby Williamsów gdzieś głęboko w dżunglę bez żadnego problemu, gdyby jej przeszkodził.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytał spokojnie.

Danny stał kilka kroków za nim z zaplecionymi na piersi dłońmi.

\- Nie powie ci – odparł Williams.

\- Zawsze było warto spróbować – stwierdził Steve. – Dlaczego torturowałaś szeryf stanową Sylvię Dering? – spytał. – Jakie informacje próbowałaś od niej uzyskać? Jesteś tutaj jeszcze za kimś? Ilu was jest?

Danny prychnął i kobieta wyprostowała się lekko, spoglądając nagle na Williamsa z dziwnym chłodem.

\- Nie dotrzesz na proces – poinformowała go spokojnie.

Danny zaśmiał się krótko, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- I mamy wewnętrzny krąg Cannona – poinformował Steve'a Williams. – Widzisz są tak lojalni, że rzucają groźbami nawet, kiedy są one nie do pokrycia. Myślisz, że jak długo próbowaliście mnie dorwać? Wyglądam na martwego? Czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kogo łatwo sprzątniecie?

\- Już raz się prawie udało – warknęła.

Danny ruszył do przodu, ale Steve przytrzymał go, nie spodziewając się niczego innego. Dlatego nie należało włączać do przesłuchań osoby zaangażowane w sprawę.

\- Czekaj, mówiłeś, że szeryf torturowano? – spytał nagle Williams. – Chryste – wyrwało mu się.

\- Co? – spytał Steve, niemal natychmiast.

Danny spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem z powrotem na kobietę, która wyglądała na o wiele zbyt spokojną. Steve nienawidził płatnych zabójców. Większość z nich stanowili socjopaci, a z tymi nigdy nie szło łatwo. Ich brak normalnych reakcji szybko wytrącał co go z równowagi. Czasami zastanawiał się nawet jak wiele było w nich z ludzi. Sam pociągał za spust wielokrotnie, ale wyrzuty sumienia, które miał, przypominały o sobie co rusz. To odróżniało go od nich.

Danny ruszył z powrotem na korytarz i Steve podążył za nim, trochę zaskoczony, że jednak nie przeszli nawet przez wstępną fazę zadawania pytań. Williams opierał się czołem o ścianę korytarza, gryząc swoją pięść, co zapewne miało go uspokoić.

\- Danny – zaczął niepewnie Steve. – Mogę to pociągnąć sam, jeśli… - urwał, bo Williams spojrzał na niego jakoś dziko.

\- Nie ma czego ciągnąć. Mogę ja osadzić w Newark. Mogę ją osadzić na miejscu zbrodni, tam gdzie zabito moją żonę – poinformował go Danny. – To był żart, rozumiesz? Byliśmy w tym mieszkaniu nie więcej niż trzydzieści minut. Rachel zabrała Grace do łazienki. Miały wziąć kąpiel. Dwóch agentów pilnowało parteru budynku. Dwóch z nami w środku. Ktoś zapukał i myślałem, że to któryś z chłopaków. Dla żartu spytałem o hasło. Nie powinienem był podchodzić do drzwi o czym w ułamek później powiadomił mnie agent. Usłyszałem odbezpieczany pistolet i uskoczyłem. W chwilę później przez drzwi wpakowano całą serię z pistoletu maszynowego. Obaj agenci oberwali. Płytki w łazience zatrzymały kule. Zabrałem pistolet leżącemu najbliżej i zacząłem strzelać. Słyszałem wyraźnie jak ktoś upadł. Drugi z agentów okazał się szczęśliwie ranny w ramię. Został z dziewczynami, a ja wybiegłem na korytarz – ciągnął Danny. – I wszystko przez to, że spytałem o hasło. Musiała tam być i jakoś ją przeoczyłem. Kiedy biegłem za nimi, musiałem ją minąć. Nie szukałem kobiety. Byliśmy w tym mieszkaniu niecałe trzydzieści minut i namierzyli nas. Nie planowali nas wsadzać w program, ale mieliśmy wtyczkę. Przenosili nas tak często, że… - urwał i zrobił głębszy wdech. – Torturowała szeryf, bo chciała nieistniejące hasło. Musiała tam być, bo nikt inny nie mógł im przekazać tej informacji. Godzinę później potrącono nasz samochód. Wydawało mi się, że prowadziła kobieta, ale miałem uraz głowy. Ostrzelałem wóz. Nie znaleziono śladów po żadnej, więc odpuściłem. Ona stoi tak wysoko, że na pewno znajdziemy wzmianki o niej. Mogła przemykać między raportami, ale Cannon jest uziemiony. Nieważne czy będę zeznawał czy nie. Mamy ją – poinformował go Williams takim tonem, jakby mu cholernie ulżyło.

Jego paplanina była bardziej nieskładna niż zwykle, ale Steve równie szybko łączył fakty.

\- Zabezpieczymy DNA. Nie znam detali sprawy – przyznał ostrożnie.

Nadal nie przeczytał akt.

\- Widziałem jak Cannon zabija dilera. To był przypadek. Nagrywaliśmy z chłopakami wymianę i nagle wielki szef pojawił się osobiście. Jest nas trzech. Chcieli dorwać mnie, bo to ja przedarłem się do budynku – przyznał Danny. – Reszta jedynie słyszała, bo mieliśmy pluskwy wokół. Mamy nagranie dźwiękowe i wszystko jest dość oczywiste, ale wiesz jak jest z przysięgłymi. Chcą naocznego świadka. Z zabójcą, który jest tak bliskim współpracownikiem Cannona, ten nie ma szans. Musiał wpaść w panikę i ona jest jego błędem – odparł Danny.

Steve podrapał się nerwowo po szczęce, nie wiedząc co teraz. Kobieta była dowodem samym w sobie, ale nadal czułby się lepiej, gdyby była w plastikowym worku, a nie w jednym budynku z Dannym i Grace.

\- Gdzie to nas stawia? – spytał ostrożnie.

Williams uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- To będą moje ostatnie zeznania – stwierdził Danny.

ooo

Grace spała na sofie w jego gabinecie, gdy wjechali na górę. Wyglądała na cholernie zmęczoną i Steve się jej nie dziwił. Musiała słyszeć strzały, a kolejne zamieszanie zapewne nie wpłynęło dobrze na jej nerwy. Danny przykucnął przy niej, odgarniając z jej spoconego czoła przylepione kosmyki włosów. Na stoliku leżało niedokończone ciastko, które musiała zostawić.

\- Nie chciała jeść – powiedziała Kono.

Danny spojrzał na nią przelotnie.

\- Wiem – odparł tylko mężczyzna i westchnął, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz.

I może już to przechodzili. Steve nie wiedział jak dzieci radziły sobie z ciężkimi przeżyciami.

\- Dzwoniło biuro. Wysyłają kogoś – poinformował ich Chin. – Ciało Delano jest w kostnicy. Sprawdzam jego komórkę – rzucił.

\- Dobra robota – odparł Steve. – Daj nam znać, kiedy pojawi się nowy szeryf – dodał.

Danny wstał i wyprostował się z rękami nadal w kieszeniach, jakby nie wiedział co z nimi zrobić. Nie całowali się w windzie w drodze powrotnej, ale miał cholerną ochotę na to teraz.

\- Więc jednak dostaniesz swoje pożegnanie twarzą w twarz – stwierdził Williams nieczytelnym tonem.

Steve zaplótł dłonie na piersi i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Szeryf nigdzie was nie zabiera – poinformował go spokojnie.

Danny skrzywił się lekko.

\- Steven... – zaczął mężczyzna, jakby przeprosiny wisiały na końcu jego języka.

\- Mój przyjaciel zabierze was w bezpieczne miejsce – oznajmił mu Steve.

\- Twój przyjaciel? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Danny.

\- Ma więcej tajnych misji na swoim koncie niż ja. A już wiemy, że jestem super SEAL. Joe będzie tutaj niebawem. Dostarczy was bezpiecznie na czas procesu do sądu – wyjaśnił Steve. – Nikt nie będzie wiedział gdzie jesteście i nie wydobędzie tego od niego za cenę jego życia – dodał dla pewności.

Oczy Danny'ego otworzyły się odrobinę szerzej.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – spytał Williams.

\- A czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem? – odparł lekko.

Danny podrapał się nerwowo po szczęce, ewidentnie nie wiedząc gdzie podziać oczy. I kiedy w końcu spojrzał na Steve'a w jego wzroku były wszystkie te emocje, które powinno się pisać z wielkich liter, a o których nie mówił głośno.

\- Znowu mam wrażenie, że jestem ci coś winien – zaczął Danny.

\- Zabierzesz mnie na weekend do hotelu na pływanie z delfinami – rzucił niby niezobowiązująco.

Nie zamierzał dodawać 'gdy wrócisz', ale ono zawisło między nimi ciężko.

\- Deska Gracie będzie u mnie w garażu. Kod do domu zmienię na datę jej urodzin – dodał.

Danny przełknął ciężko, jakby starał się jakoś za tym nadążyć. I może Steve nie do końca przemyślał to wszystko, ale słowa same płynęły z jego ust.

\- Nie wiem kiedy będziemy z powrotem – powiedział w końcu Williams, ale to nie znaczyło, że nigdy i Steve'owi tyle wystarczyło.

\- Nie martw się. Na pewno będzie czekał na ciebie stos rachunków – obiecał, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Steven, nie będę was więcej rozliczał – jęknął Williams. – Kup sobie własny kalkulator.

\- Zawsze mogę znaleźć innego księgowego – zażartował i Danny spojrzał na niego spode łba. – Ale kto będzie mnie terroryzował tak jak ty?

ooo

Dom Danny'ego i Grace został wystawiony na sprzedaż, więc pozwolił sobie na zabranie wszystkiego, co po sobie zostawili. Kono pomogła mu nawet odmalować pokój Mary Ann. Nie był do końca pewien czy Gracie będzie się podobał, ale miał sporo miejsca, z którym musiał coś zrobić. Piwo, które Danny kupił dokończyli z Chinem, co nieprzyjemnie przypomniało mu o tym jak wiele czasu minęło od chwili, gdy się rozstali. Grace płakała przez cały czas i czuł się nieswojo, kiedy jego oczy zrobiły się bardziej wilgotne. Jeśli Danny to zauważył – na szczęście nie powiedział ani słowa.

Joe użył telefonu satelitarnego dokładnie raz, aby powiadomić ich, że wszyscy wylądowali bezpiecznie, gdziekolwiek byli. Danny narzekał na niego gdzieś w tle nazywając go wariatem i grożąc mu uszkodzeniami ciała, więc zapewne naprawdę czuli się dobrze i tyle w zasadzie mu wystarczyło. A przynajmniej tak sądził dopóki dom obok nie został ponownie sprzedany, a on czekał dwa miesiące, nie mogąc doczekać się nowych lokatorów.

Jakoś naiwnie sądził, że Danny i Grace wrócą, ale starsze małżeństwo wprowadziło się pewnego sobotniego popołudnia i przynieśli mu nawet ciasto. Szarlotka była przepyszna, ale wolał Williamsów.

Cannona wsadzono – Kono upewniła się, że zostaną powiadomieni jako pierwsi. Śledzili proces przez pełen rok, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to jak długo ciągnęła się rozprawa. Kobietę zidentyfikowało dopiero FBI, obarczając ją winą za kilka porwań, które zdarzyły się na terenie stanów Nowy Jork i New Jersey. I Danny miał rację – Cannon miał przed sobą długą odsiadkę, którą sponsorowały połączone zarzuty wielu wydziałów. Przelotnie wspominano o Williamsie oraz dwóch pozostałych detektywach Departamentu Policji w Newark. Prasa pochylała się nad śmiercią Rachel, którą ujawniono dopiero na procesie. Do tej pory trzymano wszystkie informacje w tajemnicy przed mediami, w obawie, że kiedy twarze Danny'ego i pozostałych pojawią się w gazetach, ukrycie ich stanie się niemożliwe.

Spodziewał się jakiegoś telefonu, kiedy proces nareszcie się zakończył, ale Williams utrzymywał radiową ciszę. Wrócili z tajnej kryjówki, do której zabrał ich Joe. White odmeldował mu się w kilka dni później. Steve nie wiedział do końca co o tym myśleć. Może Danny mając nareszcie czas do namysłu, zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak nie było sensu dawać temu szansy. Zapewne tęsknili za rodziną. A może to po prostu była jedna z tych sytuacji, gdy w stanie zagrożenia ciągnęło ludzi do jedynego bezpiecznego, stabilnego punktu, który mieli przed sobą. Danny po pijaku porównał go w końcu do statku, chociaż na trzeźwo nazywał go jednak wariatem.

Całkiem niezasłużenie. Szyby po prostu wchodziły mu w drogę. Podobnie jak ostatnie drzwi, które nie zostały otworzone dostatecznie szybko.

Sądził, że Williamsowie chociaż wyślą mu pocztówkę, żeby nie musiał korzystać z wtyk w Wywiadzie, by dostać się do tajnych akt, ale pewnego dnia ktoś po prostu wszedł do jego domu i Steve zamarł z ręcznikiem nadal na ramionach. Dopiero co wrócił ze swojego porannego treningu. Gracie spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami w czystym przerażeniu.

\- Wujku! Nie powinieneś pływać sam – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie. – Danno! Wujek pływał sam! Mówiłam ci, że powinniśmy przyjechać wcześniej!

Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo, patrząc na niego, jakby chciał wiedzieć jak Steve teraz to rozegra.

Mógł to zrobić na jakieś dziesiątki sposobów. Najchętniej po prostu przytuliłby ich mocno, ale jego nogi po prostu wrosły w ziemię. Danny faktycznie użył kodu do drzwi. Dom obok był wynajęty przez tę uroczą starszą parę, ale Williams przywiózł ich rzeczy tutaj, a nie do hotelu, więc może jednak zamierzali zostać u niego. Nie marzył o niczym innym. W końcu po to wyremontował pokój Mary Ann, chociaż nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym tak naprawdę.

Mógł powiedzieć Grace, że właśnie po to, żeby nie musiał pływać sam, powinni zostać z nim już zawsze, ale to było mocno nie na miejscu. Mogli odgryźć sobie głowy już po kilku dniach. Danny buzował tą dobrze znaną energią, która przynosiła sporo zębów, krzyku i obelg. Nie mógł doczekać się ich przyszłych kłótni.

Jedyne jednak co wyszło z jego ust to;

\- Danno?

Williams przewrócił oczami.

\- Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł go lojalnie mężczyzna.

ooo

Grace zabrała się za budowanie zamku z piasku, gdy rozłożyli się na lanai. Danny zdjął nawet krawat i zerknął na niego, jakby nie wiedział co teraz.

\- Wiesz, że chyba zaczynam być szalony przez asocjację? – spytał Williams i najwyraźniej to miało być retoryczne.

\- Asocjację? – prychnął Steve.

\- Tak, Steven. Używam dużych słów. Przysięgam ci, że w tych hotelach mają jedynie Animal Planet i słowniki – odparł Williams. – Przylecieliśmy na Hawaje bez planu. Cały ten szmat drogi – powiedział, jakby był nadal zaskoczony, że się na to odważyli.

\- Czekałem na was – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – I to nie tak, że nie macie gdzie zostać. Wyremontowałem pokój Mary Ann. Grace może zmienić kolor, jeśli chce, ale Kono wybierała – dodał.

Danny uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i splótł ich palce razem. Drugą ręką uniósł piwo i wziął porządny łyk, krzywiąc się niemal natychmiast.

\- Nie o to chodzi, neandertalczyku. Przelecieliśmy całe Stany, a ty nadal nie masz dobrego piwa – westchnął Williams, jakby to faktycznie stanowiło problem.

\- To ty je przyniosłeś – poinformował Danny'ego, czując pewną satysfakcję na widok jego miny.


End file.
